First kiss
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was your average romance loving teen. But after meeting the new student at his school, he meets more then he intended and could quite possibly be reunited with his lost love. Puzzleshipping, yaoi etc.
1. The new student

Me: 'Yay! New story! Fresh new start to mess up!'

Diao: 'You're obsessed with new stories'.

Me: 'Not true! A lot of my stories have come to an end! I just need stories to fill the gaps up'.

Diao: 'One day you'll run out of ideas'.

Me: '…Don't talk about that day!' T.T

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story'.

Chapter 1-The new student

'Can we kiss?'

The first time he heard that and the touch against his lips, he knew that there was something there. A strong and unexplainable connection.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned as he woke up, hearing his alarm clock beep into his ear. He sat up, stretching his arms in the air before shutting his alarm off with a sleepy hand and a yawn. Yugi was a sixteen year old teenager; he considered himself and his life fairly average compared to anyone else he knew. He lived with his grandfather on top of the game shop they owned, he loved his grandfather very much, and he loved the game shop as well but he couldn't help but wish occasionally that something big would happen-however none of his wishes came true thus far.<p>

Yugi slipped out of his comfort of his bed, walked over to his window and pulled back the curtains to gaze upon the warm and sunny day ahead of him. Yugi smiled and opened his window to let any cool air come inside as he stretched his arms in the air once more as he walked to his cupboard to change his clothes.

'Today looks good' Yugi commented to himself 'I just hope it is good' Yugi then stepped on part of his duvet that had trailed onto the floor, making him lose his balance and trip 'Wah!' Yugi hit the floor with a thud and a groan followed afterwards 'Great start Yugi…'

* * *

><p>After getting changed for school Yugi skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to meet his grandfather in the kitchen, he greeted his elder before moving to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before sitting down opposite Solomon.<p>

'I heard a thud' Solomon commented as he glanced at his grandson 'What was you doing up there?'

'Oh…umm…I tripped…' Yugi chuckled and rubbed his head 'You know how klutzy I can be'.

'You okay?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'Yeah. I didn't fall that badly, so I'm alright'.

'Okay, if you say so'.

Yugi nodded and ate some more of his breakfast before glancing up at the clock 'Crap!' Yugi shovelled the food into his mouth before jumping up and grabbing his bag from the sofa 'See ya grandpa!' Yugi shouted back as he jumped into his shoes and raced out the door towards his school.

As he ran down the streets, barely missing people while he panted heavily, he kept gazing up to the distant building and its clock tower that was his school. Within a few minutes he reached his school grounds and looked up when he spotted his friend standing by the gates, he smiled and waved to the blonde 'Joey! A little help!'

Joey looked up when he saw his small friend run towards him, he smiled and held out his arm to grab hold of Yugi's when he ran passed, he then pulled his friend to a stop as he panted heavily while chuckling.

'Late again huh?' Joey questioned as they walked to the school building.

'Something like that' Yugi replied with a small blush of embarrassment 'I didn't keep you waiting long did I?'

'Well yeah, but I didn't mind' Joey smirked as he nodded to a group of girls 'I've kept myself busy'.

'So I could guess' Yugi rolled his eyes but smiled as he followed his friend into the school building. After they arrived to their classroom and had their casual conversation for the morning the teacher arrived so everyone took their seat and listened to their teacher.

'Alright class, I have an announcement to make' The teacher proclaimed 'We have a new student today, so I want you to show him your best behaviour. Come in Mr. Aten'.

Yugi rested his head in his hands as the new student walked in "A new student? Even though we're half way through the year? Odd…"

The new student stood by the teacher's desk as she announced him as Yami Aten. He was the same age as Yugi and just a few inches taller than him as well, he had black hair with crimson tips and blonde bangs draped over his face; he looked rather charming as he gave a pleasant smile that made most of the girls swoon at sight and looked perfectly slim as well. The teacher sat Yami in a spare seat at the back; Yugi watched as Yami walked past the desks and sat himself in his seat, keeping to himself. Yugi smiled and turned to face the front again.

"He seems like a nice guy" Yugi thought.

* * *

><p>When the first part of the lessons was over and the break bell rang, everyone flooded out of their classes and filled up the corridors. Yugi stuck by Joey's side as they also left their class behind to have something to eat, while Joey was talking to Yugi, the smaller teen glanced back and noticed Yami standing on his own reading his timetable.<p>

'Joey, do you think we should ask if Yami wants help?' Yugi asked, interrupting Joey's conversation.

Joey turned to Yami before shrugging his shoulders 'He hasn't asked anyone else for help'.

Yugi frowned 'Joey, remember what it was like for our first day?'

'Yeah, but I had you to at least talk to'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but decided to jog over to Yami 'Hey, you look like you need some help' Yugi offered with a smile.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled back 'Yeah…I guess so…'

'I'm Yugi' Yugi introduced, then turned to Joey who waited 'And that's my friend Joey. You wanna come with us?'

'I…won't be intruding?' Yami asked.

'No, of course not! You can come'.

'Well…thank you' Yami smiled and followed Yugi to his best friend 'No one is particularly friendly to newcomers'.

'Yeah, they're all like that' Yugi then frowned and stopped to observe Yami 'Have…we met before?'

Yami stared back at Yugi and shook his head 'I think I would remember someone like you, you're not mistaking me for someone else are you?'

Yugi bit his lip in thought and giggled at it 'Probably. My head is everywhere so I most likely am' Yugi turned back to Joey and smiled 'Anyway, we'll be calm and nice to Yami, won't we?' He hinted to his friend.

'Yeah, yeah whatever' Joey mumbled.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to Yami to continue talking to him, and yet he couldn't help but stare at Yami's face and think deeply to himself "I know I've seen him before…it's nagging at me…but…I must be thinking too hard. If neither I nor Yami have met, then I must be imagining it. I'm going to go senile before grandpa does".

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'Hmm…is Yugi making it up or what? Hmm…interesting…'

Diao: 'That's because you know what's going to happen; no one else does so it's not'.

Me: 'Shut up it is!'

Agil: 'I think Vann made a good start'.

Diao: 'You saying that so she won't go insane on you?'

Agil: 'No…'

Me: 'Review if you like!'


	2. Do not look at Yami

Me: 'Okay, second chappie here we go'.

Diao: 'Did you finish your planning?'

Me: 'Yes! I just…wanted to move some things around is all…'

Chapter 2-Do not look at Yami

Yugi made sure to wake up a little earlier the next morning, as he walked down the streets in the early morning; he gave a small yawn as he walked down the street casually and without feeling he needed to rush to school, he rubbed his eyes before looking up and blinking as he spotted Yami ahead as he hurried ahead.

'Yami!' Yami stopped and turned as Yugi caught up with him, a smile over his lips 'Hey, nice seeing you again'.

'Likewise' Yami agreed as he started to walk with Yugi to school 'Up early or are you like this all the time?'

'No, this is a one off' Yugi giggled 'I was late yesterday so I didn't want to be late again today, you up this early as well?'

'Yes. It seems strange, I can wake up early yet I sleep late'.

Yugi giggled 'That does seem odd' Yugi then frowned before pulling Yami to a stop 'Hold on…'

Yami watched as Yugi reached his hands up and then played with Yami's skin, moving it around lightly and scrunching it up. Yami couldn't help but chuckle after a while, making Yugi smile embarrassed.

'You have nice skin by the way' Yugi commented with a small blush.

'Thanks' Yami replied 'Umm…what are you doing anyway?'

'Just…something' Yugi played around for a few moments before nodding 'Thought so, now I know why you look so familiar'.

'Oh?'

Yugi smiled as he took his hands back 'Yeah, you look kinda like my dad only younger'.

Yami laughed and rubbed the back of his head 'Oh…well I'll take that as a compliment. Never been compared to anyone's father before'.

'Well…I'd like to think my father was a good guy' Yugi started to walk again with Yami joined to his side 'So I guess that means you're a good guy'.

'Thanks'.

'How'd you like the school so far?' Yugi asked.

'It's different' Yami replied 'I forgot how everyone kinda ignores the new kid here in Japan'.

Yugi tilted his head curiously 'Where were you before?'

'I was in America'.

'Really? How cool! What's it like?'

'It's an alright place, took a while to pick up the language which was hard. But everyone was really nice to me'.

'How long were you in America for?' Yugi questioned.

'About…five or so years' Yami gave a small nod 'We lived here before then moved to America, but it didn't suit our tastes so we came back again'.

'Wow…America wasn't for you? I'd love to live there!'

Yami laughed 'It's a great place for a holiday, but I think I wouldn't like living there permanently, I have things to look for here in Japan'.

'Well I hope you find them' Yugi glanced up as they approached the school 'Oh, there's Joey. Joey!'

The blonde looked up as Yugi jogged over with a smile, he reached out to ruffle Yugi's hair teasingly 'Hey Yug, you're here early'.

'Yeah, I was walking with Yami here' Yugi explained as Yami walked over to them with a smile 'He was telling me about when he lived in America and stuff'.

'Oh really? You two seem to have a lot in common. You talk about a lot of stuff together don't you?'

Yugi put his hands on his hips with a frown on his face 'And what's that supposed to mean? Hmm?'

'Nothing. Nothing at all'.

Yami gave a nervous chuckle 'I'd like to stay and chat…but I have to do a few things' Yami gave a small pat to Yugi's head making the smaller one giggle 'I'll catch up with you later okay?'

'Okay. See you then Yami'.

The two teens watched Yami walk into the school happily, when he was out of sight Joey turned to Yugi with a small smirk on his lips.

'I see it now' Yugi looked up at Joey's voice with a confused look 'You like Yami don't you?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'He's a nice guy, of course I like him'.

'I mean like like'.

'Joey that's crazy, I've only met him since yesterday I can't like him like that already'.

'Well he's good looking, and you already admitted that he's nice, so why not like him? Eh?'

Yugi frowned and looked up to Joey 'I thought you didn't like him. Why are you trying to push me to get with him?'

'I didn't say I didn't like him, I was just weary' Joey corrected 'And I'm trying to get you to get with him because you love him'.

Yugi crimsoned and shook his head 'I am not in love with him!'

'You are too! Aww you're blushing!'

'Shut up!' Yugi hissed and rubbed his face 'It's not true damnit!'

Joey laughed and clapped his hands 'Alright, let's find out if you aren't in love. I bet you, you can't look at Yami through the day'.

'What?'

'You heard me, if you get through the day without looking at Yami-aside from talking and such-then…I'll be your slave'.

Yugi raised his brow 'For how long?'

'A week?' Yugi crossed his arms making Joey sigh 'Two weeks then'.

'Alright. I'll just let you know Yami sits behind me so I won't be tempted to look at him'.

'That's what you think pal' Joey chuckled as he walked to the school building casually 'I'll be keeping my eye on you all day'.

* * *

><p>Yugi rested his head on his hand as he listened to the teacher lecture; he boredly twirled his pen in his hand as he looked around the classroom to find something to amuse his mind, he glanced at Joey who was watching him and raised his brow when Yugi turned to him, Yugi rolled his eyes though after a few minutes he couldn't help but wonder what Yami was doing.<p>

Yugi bit his lip as he tried to hold back the urge to look over his shoulder and glanced at Joey occasionally waiting for him to look the other way, when he turned to look out the window Yugi took the opportunity to peek over his shoulder to see how Yami was doing. Yami was writing small notes occasionally and glancing up at the board, but turned to see Yugi staring at him. A small blush came to Yugi's face when Yami gave a small smile, making Yugi smile back before turning the other way again.

Yugi then heard a small "psst" so turned to Joey who breathed onto the window and wrote "I got you" in the steam with a large grin. Yugi groaned and turned to face the front, trying to hide his blush and concentrate on the lesson again.

* * *

><p>When the end of the day rang Yugi walked out of the classroom with a frown on his face with Joey grinning behind him, no words passed them until Joey spoke up as he caught up with his small friend.<p>

'I caught you looking' He sang.

'Once!' Yugi snapped 'And besides, you put it in my head…reverse psychology or something like that…'

'No I didn't, you must be in love with-'

'Hey' Yami popped in between them and Yugi's frown immediately lifted as he smiled at Yami 'Just thought I'd say bye and stuff'.

'Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then Yami' Yugi said quietly with a small blush on his face.

'Likewise' Yami then turned to Joey 'I'll see you tomorrow, Joey?'

'Of course. They wouldn't kick me out by then' Joey joked.

'Alright then' Yami gave a small wink to Yugi before walking off.

Yugi gave a small dreamy smile before turning to Joey who grinned, Yugi growled at Joey and gave the familiar frown on his face 'Shut up Joey'.

Joey laughed and followed Yugi out of the school gate 'Ah come on, you won't be able to hide it for long'.

Yugi mumbled some curse words before ignoring Joey on his way back to the game shop, though he had to blush a little at the embarrassment Joey poured over him.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'Yeah…we're getting right into it!'

Diao: 'No we're not'.

Me: 'Shush we are!'

Diao: 'But we're not!'

Agil: 'It's one of those argumentative moods again…'

Me: 'What I say goes!'

Diao: 'Like hell!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Actors are born

Me: 'Do you know what the ultimate love starter is?'

Diao: '…No'.

Me: 'Plays of course!'

Chapter 3-Actors are born

Yugi sat with his head in his hand as he read the title of the play their class had been assigned to perform in the following weeks.

Cinderella.

"Strange…I thought we were teenagers" Yugi thought to himself with a small sigh to follow.

'Alright we need to sort out who's going to be the main characters' The group of girls who had volunteered to run the performance 'First things first, who wants to be Cinderella?'

A silence fell over the students as they scanned the class for a volunteer, but it seemed that no one wanted to willingly play the part. The girls then started to patrol down the aisle 'No one? Someone has to…'

Yugi kept his head low as they passed, once he was sure the girls were far from him he gave a small sigh of relief that he didn't have to play a feminine part. The girls soon came to the back of the class and glanced at Yami, who sat at his desk doodling boredly on a piece of scrap paper. The girls grinned and crowded around him.

'Oh Yami'.

Yami glanced up at them 'Yes?'

'Would you like to play Cinderella?'

Yami stared at them 'But…that's a girl's role…' Yami defended.

'Trust me when one of the other guys played Sleeping Beauty' They backfired 'So, you'll do it?'

'Well I-'

'Excellent' They then started to walk away, leaving a confused Yami behind 'Now who shall play the prince?'

'Oh! Oh!' Joey then stood up, but not to volunteer but to point at Yugi 'Yug does!'

'What? Joey!' Yugi hissed.

'You can see it in his eyes!'

'I do not!'

'Great!' The girls patted Yugi's head as they walked past and carried on to the front 'So we have our main characters, let's fill in the other roles'.

Yugi sent a glare towards Joey as he grinned and sniggered at the teen's demise. Trying to convince his best friend he did not have strong feelings towards Yami while having to play as Yami's lover in Cinderella somehow was not a good mix for the teen.

The girls then gave the rest of the roles to the other people in the class-unfortunately for Yugi Joey was cast as his right hand man which meant even on stage he was going to get tormented by his friend-and once everyone skimmed over their lines the girls told everyone they had to make their own costumes and had to bring in props for the play. Yugi read through the lines as they talked about what was going to happen and how, small sighs escaped his mouth with every embarrassing line he and Yami was going to have to recite.

"This is like a bad dream" Yugi thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead "I just wish I could wake up…"

* * *

><p>When they walked out of the school at the end of the day-scripts in their bags so they could learn their lines-Yugi refused to talk to Joey. The blonde didn't seem to mind or care as he walked smugly by Yugi's side and out of the gates.<p>

'At least when you admit to Yami it won't be a lie' Joey sniggered at the thought.

Yugi turned to him and kicked him in the shin to which he yelped at 'Joey I'll never forgive you for this. Ever! Not even when we're old men and stuff, never!'

'At least you're talking to me' Joey commented with a grin 'That I can deal with'.

Yugi groaned and marched on ahead 'Stupid Joey!'

Joey laughed as he watched Yugi ahead 'You'll thank me later when you're stuck to Yami's side!' Joey shouted out as he followed Yugi ahead.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat at the dinner table that evening with his grandfather sat across him; Yugi's eyes followed the lines in his script as he gave another depressing sigh when he came to the dance scene-something Yugi was sure he wouldn't be good at.<p>

'Yugi I know you're dedicated to your rehearsing but please, not at the table' Solomon scolded.

Yugi groaned and pushed the script aside as he ate some food 'Sorry…just…do you know how to sew?'

'How to sew?'

'Yeah…we need to make our own costumes…and…you know how dangerous I am with anything sharp'.

Solomon rolled his eyes 'Alright, after dinner we'll measure you and start making a costume…what costume is it?'

'The prince' Yugi groaned as he hung his head.

'I never imagined you as the prince…' Solomon admitted quietly.

'It's all Joey's fault!' Yugi defended 'He made me do it!'

'Quite…'

After Yugi and his grandfather finished their dinner they stood in the living room as Solomon measured Yugi's body and took out the sewing kit so he could try and teach Yugi as much as he could, though Yugi often ended up failing and poked his fingers that made them bleed. But he persisted to help his grandfather to create some sort of costume before he was forced to get some rest to continue his costume making tomorrow.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Diao: 'Cinderella?'

Me: 'Sure. I'm pretty sure everyone has done that as a play some time in their life…maybe'.

Diao: 'Have you done it?'

Me: 'Nope'.

Agil: 'I like Cinderella'.

Me: 'Yes…lots of…goody romance…'

Diao: 'Isn't it too soon?'

Me: 'No!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The day before

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Diao: 'Stop thinking about Yami in a dress!'

Me: 'You stop first!'

Chapter 4-The day before

Yugi was sat on his desk with his script in his hands as he rehearsed with Joey; it was the last day of rehearsing before they performed the next day and they were supposed to rehearse without their scripts, however the nerves beat Yugi and he couldn't act at all without his trusted script in his hands to guide him.

The girls looked up at the clock and sighed heavily 'Where the hell is Yami?' They growled 'He said he'd be late, but I didn't know he'd be this late!'

"I wonder if Yami's nervous as well" Yugi thought to himself as he turned the page "He's going to have to dress up in two dresses and stick by my side all the time" Yugi gave a whimper and curled up slightly "I'm going to trip I know it!"

They then looked up when they heard the door open; Yami stood panting heavily before stumbling in as the teacher signed him in as late.

'S-Sorry' Yami apologised as he slipped his bag off 'I-I got caught up'.

'At least you got here. Let's get started on Yami's entrance'.

Yugi sighed; knowing he was needed so jumped off the desk and walked up to Yami nervously. He gave a small smile and quickly checked his lines so he could try on his own to beat his nerves but Yami grabbed his hands and made Yugi look up at the older male.

'Y-Yes?' Yugi stuttered.

'What are these?' Yami questioned and hinted to the plasters.

'O-Oh nothing' Yugi pulled his hands back and gave a nervous chuckle 'I-I was…trying to make my costume on my own…b-but…I-I ain't too great with sewing…and…it got a bit messy'.

Yami sighed 'The dangerous things we go through in life'.

'I know! It hurts a lot!'

Yami laughed 'You should've asked my help. I could've gotten you a costume'.

'O-Oh I don't want to cause you any trouble…besides it's all finished now'.

'Well that's good'.

'Hello!' Yugi and Yami jumped at the girls' intrusion 'We only have today to practice! Let's get this going please!'

Yugi and Yami gave small smiles to each other before they had to rehearse again. Yugi found it odd that when he was talking or staring to Yami he could give the lines perfectly, he felt calm and reassured the older one but it soon came to a part he was sure Yami even dreaded.

Dancing.

Yugi and Yami had to waltz for only a few minutes but it was enough for something bad to happen. They stood close to each other and took their positions-Yami having to hold Yugi's hand and shoulder while Yugi held his waist-Yugi felt his face crimson in embarrassment as he tried to hide his face from Yami.

"My god this is embarrassing" Yugi thought as he started to lead Yami nervously "A prince should be taller than the princess, this is ridiculous!"

'Yugi, don't look down' The girls corrected 'You have to look at Yami'.

Yugi muttered a few insults to himself before forcing his head to tilt upwards so he could stare up at Yami, Yami gave a small reassuring smile to Yugi as he realised how hard it was for him, and Yugi smiled back too only to miss his footing and stumble slightly.

'Oh! S-Sorry!' Yugi apologised as he tried to start the dancing up "I look like an idiot!"

They danced for a bit more, seemingly looking like they were improving until Yugi slipped up again and managed to hit himself into the desks with Yami on top of him. They rest of the class cheered for their trip while Yugi gazed up at Yami with a red face.

"Oh my god! Kill me now!" Yugi thought as he glanced over to the others then burned a brighter red 'Joey don't you dare take a picture or I will kill you!' Yugi growled.

'Too late!' Joey stuck his tongue out as he showed everyone the picture he took on his phone.

Yugi sighed and rested his head back on the desk as Yami moved away from him with an equally embarrassed face.

"My life has ended" Yugi thought as he covered his face with his hands "Kill me now god!"

* * *

><p>As they walked out of the school grounds Joey was chuckling to himself as he held his phone in his hand, Yugi didn't need to be told what he was laughing about and only walked in a silent sulk.<p>

'Ah, this is priceless' Joey commented before holding the phone in front of Yugi 'Look at your face!'

'Hilarious' Yugi mumbled and pushed the phone away.

'Aww, come on Yugi' Joey put his phone away 'Some things happen, and granted at the time they aren't the funniest things. But you can't change them so you might as well have a good laugh about it'.

'Joey, my life is pretty much over after that' Yugi groaned and sighed heavily 'I hope I can wake up dead tomorrow'.

'But then who would play the prince?'

Yugi gave his friend a frown but looked up when someone tapped his shoulder; he blushed slightly when it was Yami once again.

'Hey' Yami managed to utter 'Sorry…about tripping up and stuff today…'

Yugi blushed and shook his head 'No. I tripped up way more times then you did. I'm sorry'.

'It's fine' Yami smiled and patted Yugi's shoulder 'Good luck tomorrow'.

'You too'.

Yami gave them a small wave before he walked off again; Yugi gave a small sigh which made Joey smirk and snigger.

'Yugi and Yami sitting in a tree' Joey sung 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed and marched off with an embarrassed face 'I'm going home!'

'Remember your lines' Joey joked as he let Yugi stomp off on his own.

* * *

><p>Solomon looked up later that evening as he heard Yugi dawdle on the stairs; Yugi was getting changed in his costume to make sure it wasn't too tight or too big before the big day, he muttered to himself as he pulled at his gloves and pulled on his clothes before stepping into the sitting room where his grandfather was waiting.<p>

'Oohh!' He exclaimed making Yugi blush 'Don't you look handsome?'

Yugi wore a white dinner like jacket with matching gloves; black trousers reminded him of his school trousers back in elementary school while he wore a cape on one shoulder bathed in red. Yugi sighed and fiddled with the end of his jacket.

'I feel stupid' Yugi mumbled 'I feel like Zoro'.

'Well he was handsome'.

'But stupid' Yugi added as he took his cape off 'I know school costumes don't have to be perfect and stuff like in a real play…but I still feel ridiculous'.

Solomon then crossed his arms 'Are you insulting my sewing skills?'

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'No grandpa, I just-'

'Good. Now off to bed young man'.

Yugi glanced at the clock 'But it's only eight o'clock-'

'Bed. You need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow'.

Yugi groaned and shuffled out the room before turning back 'You…aren't coming right? You'll be in the shop'.

'I can close it for a few hours' Solomon replied.

Another groan 'I hope I die in my sleep' Yugi muttered as he turned to walk up the stairs.

'I'll have none of this talk about death either' Solomon scolded, hearing the teens wish 'You're too young to be talking about death so no more!'

'Sorry' Yugi replied sarcastically as he reached the top step and locked himself away in his room. Yugi glanced over at his script with a whimper as he stripped himself out of his costume so he was only in his boxers and laid down on his bed to read over his lines, he could feel the butterflies almost press against his stomach which made him whimper every time he felt it.

'I wish this would just be over' Yugi groaned as he turned his light off and curled up under his covers and prayed and prayed to all the gods he could think before he fell asleep that tomorrow would be safe and fine.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'So close!'

Diao: 'Please…don't shout that out…'

Me: 'So close to the play!'

Agil: 'You won't do anything bad will you?'

Me: 'Of course…'

Agil: '…Not?'

Me: 'No. I'm fine with my sentence.

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Cinderella

Me: 'Mwhahahahahaha!'

Diao: 'Please, it's not that evil'.

Me: 'No but it's embarrassing! Mwhahahahaha!'

Chapter 5-Cinderella

The play was held on the Saturday and as everyone hurried around to get into their costumes and did the last minute preparations the hall was soon filling up with friends and families of the students in the class. Yugi had already dressed in his prince costume and was standing by the curtains, his eyes searching around the room before he gave a small groan, seeing his grandfather taking up a seat and talking to some of the others parents casually-a camera sitting proudly on his lap.

'This is so embarrassing' Yugi whined as he pulled his head back from the curtain.

'At least your gramps is here' Joey retorted as he sorted his costume out-similar to Yugi's only bigger, smarter and out of place with the other costumes 'My dad doesn't even bother to come'.

'I didn't think you'd want him here'.

Joey thought for a moment before nodding in agreement 'Yeah, he'd be pissed most of the time'.

Yugi gave a small smile to comfort Joey before looking around the backstage 'Have you seen Yami?'

Joey then gave a smirk 'Eager to see your love in a dress eh?'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed and pushed him slightly 'He is not my love! Don't say that!'

'But you want to see him in a dress, right?'

Yugi blushed and fiddled with his jacket and turned away 'M-Maybe a little' Yugi admitted embarrassed 'B-But only because…Yami is such a…tough looking guy…it would be weird to see him in a dress'.

'Yeah agreed. Maybe your gramps can take pictures of him'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Doubt it. He doesn't know who Yami is and would probably only take pictures of us'.

'What? You haven't told your grandfather about your boyfriend?'

'He is not my boyfriend!'

'There he is!' The two looked up to see Yami walking through the other students while the girls squealed over him. He wore his first dress for the play; it was a long blue simple dress with a few patches of different colours to make it look more like a rag dress, but even though it was to make him look poor and dirty, Yugi couldn't help but think one thing.

"Yami looks…pretty okay in a dress" Yugi thought.

'Yami!' Yami looked up right as Joey whipped out his phone and took Yami's picture with a grin; he then turned to Yugi 'I'll send it to you later'.

'Joey!'

'If you just wanted my picture you could just ask' Yami commented as he walked over to them 'Everyone's going to film me and take my picture, so I'll have to get used to it'.

'Aww! That just spoils all the fun!' Joey whined with a small pout 'I wanted you to throw a fit or something over it'.

Yami gave a small roll of his eyes to Joey's comment; Yugi had a faint blush and fumbled with his clothes once again 'Y-You look nice Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'Thanks, you do too. I would've thought the girls would hate to see me in a dress…but they seem to enjoy it…'

'Maybe they have a weird fetish for cross-dressing' Joey joked getting a laugh from Yami.

'Places everyone!' Someone called out from the stage.

Yami turned to them 'Looks like it's me on first, I'll see you two later'.

'Good luck Yami' Yugi cheered as Yami walked off.

Once Yami was far enough Joey gave a dark chuckle 'This play will be fun' He commented smugly, making Yugi whine.

* * *

><p>The play was soon underway, it followed the story like it should've done; Cinderella-Yami-was put down by the step sisters and mother and was refused to go to the ball, however once the fairy godmother arrived she granted Yami one wish and that was to go to the ball.<p>

Yugi was starting to shake as it soon arrived to their scene, Yugi took a few deep breaths before he marched out with Joey by his side, refusing to dance with the girls when they asked. They stopped at their spot they were meant to give lines but Yugi's throat seemed to close up and his face flushed red when he saw his grandfather give him a small wave and took his picture.

"Grandpa" Yugi growled in his mind "My god, this is too embarrassing!"

'Why don't you want to dance tonight?' Joey spoke bringing Yugi back that he was supposed to act 'We held this party for you, prince' Joey made sure to smirk once he uttered "prince".

Yugi tried to ignore his obvious amusement from the situation 'I…' Yugi bit his lip in thought 'None of these women impress me'.

'One of them must'.

'Not one'.

Then there were a few whispers and Yugi could only guess that it was Yami walking onto the stage, with all his might Yugi managed to crank his head in the direction of Yami and blushed heavily when he saw Yami's second dress. It was a large pink formal dress, with puffed sleeves and many long frills-Yugi could tell Yami was trying his hardest not to trip on the long dress-he walked down the stage and through the swooning girls. Yugi had to turn his head away to hide his blush.

"Yami…looks interesting in a dress" Yugi thought to himself "I feel like a perv though…thinking all these things".

'What about her prince?' Joey asked and gave Yugi a small nudge to bring him back.

'Huh? What?' Yugi turned to joey before nodding 'Oh…yes she…is…something…'

Joey couldn't help but give a small chuckle and pushed Yugi towards Yami 'Ask her to dance' He then smirked and lent closer 'For all our sakes'.

Yugi gave him a small scowl before wobbling over towards Yami; his legs turned more into jelly as he approached Yami, he could feel his heart thump hard against his chest but he managed to stand next to Yami and stare into his crimson eyes.

'Y-You wa-want…t-to…umm…' Yugi ended up mouthing the word 'dance' to Yami from loss of voice.

Yami raised his brow and decided to save Yugi 'Dance?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi nodded and held his hand out 'P-Please?'

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand 'I'd like that'.

Yugi felt his heart flutter as he lead Yami to the centre stage and began to waltz with him; Yugi was still miffed about the height difference between them but he managed to keep up with Yami's movements and the time of the music for a while.

Yami took a step back and stepped on the frills of his dress, wobbling for only a second and not leaving Yugi time to react they both fell over and hit the stage with a loud thud; a few of the people gave a few laughs-some of them coming from the stage itself-as Yugi sat up and realised he leaned over Yami, he blushed heavily and managed to stand up to get out of the embarrassing position.

'I-I'm so sorry!' Yugi apologised with a red blush.

'It's fine' Yami reassured as he sat up and brushed his clothes lightly.

Yugi gave a small nod and held his shaky hand out to help Yami up from the floor and continue from where they left off. Though Yugi couldn't help but mentally curse himself throughout the play.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes the play was wrapped up, Yugi was glad when he heard the crowd cheer for them; it was the signal for the end of the nightmare he had to endure. Once the curtains were drawn again both Yugi and Yami gave a sigh at the same time, glad they could put the past behind them again.<p>

'Well…that was interesting' Yami admitted 'Sorry for pulling you over'.

Yugi blushed and shook his head 'It's fine' He reassured.

Yami smiled and reached behind his back only to groan when he couldn't reach the zip on his back 'Damnit. Yugi…can you help?'

Yugi gave a small giggle but nodded, walking behind him and pulling the zip down so his back was bare. Yugi gave a heavily blush when he gazed at Yami's skin and stepped away out of embarrassment.

'Thanks' Yami smiled and slipped the puffed sleeves off his shoulders 'God this dress is so tight. I don't know how women can stand this'.

'Mmhmm…' Yugi hummed, too engrossed by Yami's bare skin.

'Yami!' Yugi blinked as someone jumped onto Yami, making him stumble forwards before tripping on his dress again and falling over with the person sitting on his back happily 'You were so good! Oh my! We have to put you in dresses more often! We might have discovered your hidden effeminate side!'

'Heba you're crushing me!'

They gave a small giggle before standing up and stepping aside of Yami's fallen body. They were about Yugi's height-possibly shorter-and with the same cute appearances; large violet eyes with perfect tanned skin, they wore a small blue jacket over a white T-shirt with a pleated skirt of green and blue strips. Yugi gave a small smile as Heba giggled again when Yami stood up.

"What a cute girl" Yugi thought.

Heba then turned to Yugi and her eyes widened, making Yugi cringe as he saw Heba's eyes started shining. Yugi stepped back as Heba leapt at him, a grin spreading her face.

'Friend? Friend?' She asked repeatedly.

'Err…y-yes?' Yugi ended up asking.

'Yugi this is Heba' Yami introduced 'My cousin. Heba this is Yugi and yes he's a friend'.

'Nice to meet you' Yugi said happily as he held out his hand.

Heba ignored his hand and jumped round behind him, a shiver went up his back but he managed to stay still as Heba circled around him and observed him carefully.

'I like you' Heba giggled and held his hand 'You must come over to my house this weekend'.

'I…uhh…'

'Yami can come, don't worry'.

'Heba' Yami crossed his arms 'You can't invite someone you don't know to your house'.

'But please! He's so perfect!' Heba whined as he bounced slightly 'Yugi doesn't mind!'

'I-It's fine' Yugi reassured 'I'd like to go…'

'Yay!' Heba then hugged Yugi tightly 'Thank you so much!'

'N-No problem' Yugi stuttered "What an odd girl though…"

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'We meet a new character!'

Diao: 'Female Heba?'

Me: 'Yep!'

Agil: 'So cute dresses'.

Diao: 'I'm sure Vann would happily make you them'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Heba's wish

Me: 'I bet people are going to think that I tricked them which I did'.

Diao: 'Yes but that's what you think Vann'.

Me: 'I know I'm probably wrong'.

Chapter 6-Heba's wish

Yugi waited in the game shop the next day, talking to his grandfather as he waited for Yami's arrival. They had agreed that Yami would come to the game shop and pick Yugi up so he could take him to Heba's house, seeing as the teen didn't know where Heba lived anyway. Yugi sighed as he leaned against the counter and tapped his foot out of boredom while he waited.

'Hope Yami isn't lost' Yugi spoke softly 'Should've given better directions I guess…'

'He'll be here' Solomon reassured 'From what you've told me he sounds like a smart boy'.

Yugi gave a small blush 'Yeah he is'.

The shop door opened and Yugi looked up, a small smile graced his lips as Yami walked in and smiled back at the teen 'Hey, sorry I'm late' Yami apologised as he walked over 'Kinda got lost'.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I should've given better directions'.

'It's fine'.

'Oh, aren't you the lad that played the princess yesterday?' Solomon commented making Yugi burn up at the reminder 'I hardly recognised you without the dress'.

Yami gave a light chuckle 'Yeah that was me'.

'We're going now' Yugi interrupted and grabbed Yami's arm to drag him out 'See you later grandpa'.

Yami and Solomon were both left confused and the elder watched the two teens leave after that, he hummed and stroked his chin in thought 'Yugi's been acting odd since yesterday' He mumbled to himself 'I wonder why'.

* * *

><p>Yugi followed Yami closely down the streets that was apparently to Heba's house, Yugi kept his hands in his pockets as they were fumbling with anything he touched and he didn't want that to be Yami; it was the first time he was alone with the male outside of school, and he didn't want to seem like a nuisance or annoying.<p>

'S-So is Heba's house far?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Not far from yours actually' Yami answered 'Just a few minutes' walk I found out'.

'Oh…good' Yugi sighed 'Heba seems nice, she's very bouncy like Joey'.

Yami stared at Yugi for a few moments before smiling and glancing away, Yugi didn't fail to see it 'What?'

'Nothing' Yami replied 'Just a funny thought'.

Yugi nodded and glanced away 'S-So, what school does she go to? She's obviously not at ours'.

'Heba's in college' Yami replied.

Yugi's mouth dropped open as he faced Yami 'How old is she?'

'Eighteen. How old did you think she was?'

'O-Our age or younger…she's smaller then me!'

Yami chuckled 'Yep. Heba can deceive all it seems'.

Yugi groaned 'Oh man…I was treating her like a kid…she's gonna hate me for that…'

'I doubt it a lot'.

Yugi gave another groan and decided to keep his mouth shut in case he got anything else wrong, though he had to feel happy that someone older aside from his grandfather took an interest in him. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Yami pulled Yugi to a stop.

'We're here'.

Yugi gazed up at the house and his mouth dropped open as he stared at Heba's large house; it was an old styled house with a large wall surrounding the garden within so it appeared to be like a castle inside a barricade from the outside world. The door was in front of them with a letter box and a name plate reading "Aten" above it, so it was no doubt the house.

'I-It's so huge!' Yugi exclaimed 'It's like a mansion!'

'I guess it is' Yami added as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Yugi squeaked 'Should we be doing that?' Yugi questioned.

'Of course, no one will know we're here otherwise'.

'O-Oh right' Yugi shuffled forwards to follow Yami through the garden path, glancing at the small bushes and flowers that were planted in the garden as well as trees 'I-I've never been to an old style house like this before…'

'Really?'

Yugi shook his head 'M-My grandpa did but I haven't…its nice though. It looks peaceful and stuff'.

Yami smiled and lead Yugi to the front door of the house where he opened the door again and slipped out of his shoes 'Hey we're here Heba' Yami called out.

Yugi bit his lip and followed Yami's lead, slipping out of his shoes before entering the house. There was a small thud to which they looked up at the stairs to see Heba racing down the stairs; she was wearing some blue dungarees with a large sun on the front of it, a white shirt underneath and long socks up her legs as she had rolled the legs on the dungarees up to her thighs.

'Yugi!' She exclaimed, making Yugi twitch as she lunged at him and brought him into another tight hug 'I'm so happy you made it!'

'Y-Yes' Yugi gave a small smile 'You have a nice place Heba'.

'I think so too!' She then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor 'Let's use my room! Come on Yami'.

Yami followed behind as Heba dragged Yugi to a small room and slid back the door to show what was inside; it was slightly empty with a table to sit at and a camera was positioned at the wall so it looked like Heba could take pictures, Yugi then peeked in more to see there was a cupboard built into the wall and a screen sitting in the corner next to the room, there was also pictures on the wall that looked like they drawn by Heba-they were clothes Yugi noticed. Heba then pulled Yugi in making him stumble and Yami followed after 'You make yourselves comfortable, I'll go get some tea!' And with that Heba sprinted off again.

Yugi and Yami sat down at the table, Yugi chose to sat the way he thought was best and knelt down with a bad feeling about why he was summoned to Heba's house, Yami however sat cross-legged which made Yugi feel stupid for going the traditional way.

'You sure Heba's eighteen?' Yugi questioned.

'Of course. Why?'

Yugi shrugged 'S-She's not very well…umm…' Yugi ran his hands over his chest to show what he meant.

Yami chuckled 'Busty?' Yami suggested.

Yugi blushed and nodded 'N-Not that I'm complaining or anything…I-I just thought…you know…'

'I know. Heba's like that though, very flat'.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and tried to change the subject away from breasts and turned to the pictures 'What are these pictures? Something to do with the college she's going to?'

'Yeah, fashion design or something like that'.

'Oh. That sounds fun'.

A few moments later Heba returned with a small tray with tea and snacks on it and placed it on the table before sitting opposite them with a smile, she picked up a cup and handed it to Yugi.

'Here you go Yugi' Heba offered.

'Oh thank you' Yugi took the cup and took a sip before smiling 'It's very nice'.

Heba giggled and handed Yami his cup before taking her own and drinking it, she then turned to Yugi and grinned, making the teen even more nervous.

'S-So…umm…w-why did you want me to come over?' Yugi bravely asked.

Heba then jumped up, making Yugi twitch as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled open the door with a 'Ta-da!' to add to it. It turned out the cupboard was a wardrobe; rows of clothes hung on rails and were folded up on the floor, but they weren't the normal clothes Yugi had seen in shops.

'Can you be my model?' Heba asked as she clasped her hands together 'Please?'

Yugi seemed to freeze then, staring at Heba distantly as he got his head around what Heba was asking him. Yami leaned forwards and waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.

'Yugi?' Yami called out.

Yugi blinked and brought him back to life and blushed heavily before shaking his head 'Y-You don't want me as a model! I'm terrible!'

'But you're so cute!' Heba leaped over and held Yugi's hands with a pleading look in her face 'Please? Just try it out to see how it goes? Please, please, please?'

Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Yami who shrugged his shoulders before sighing 'O-Okay…' He replied shakily.

'Yay!' Heba then jumped up and ran into the wardrobe before taking out some clothes and handing them to Yugi 'You can get changed behind the screen if you're shy'.

Yugi nodded before standing up and slipping behind the screen to change, he held out the shirt with a raised brow before pulling his own shirt off.

'Did you make these Heba?' Yugi asked.

'Yep. They're all for my course' Heba explained with a giggle 'But I make them to my size and I don't know many people my size, but you are! Isn't that great?'

Yugi gave a nervous laugh before slipping into the jeans, with a small frown he took the belt that was given and had to tighten the pants to his waist before noticing something 'Heba these clothes are a little too big for me…'

'They're supposed to be baggy and cute, you done?'

'Yeah…'

'Come out then'.

Yugi blushed to red before stepping out from the screen and showing the two the clothes he wore; it was a black shirt with a blue design of flames turning into butterflies which confused Yugi a little, it was also baggy and the neck slipped more towards Yugi's left shoulder and the bottom went far over his waist. He had blue jeans which ended up in folds as it was so baggy and covered his feet completely. Despite his rugged appearance Heba squealed and once again brought the teen into a tight hug.

'Pinch me I'm dreaming!' She exclaimed as she then held Yugi at arm's length and decided to tuck the bottom of his shirt into the jeans so it folded over the belt 'You're so perfect! Baggy suits you completely!'

'O-Oh…thanks' Yugi mumbled with a small blush.

Heba smiled then grabbed his hand 'Okay! Time for pictures!'

Yugi squeaked and jumped back 'W-What do you mean?' He questioned nervously.

'Well it's nice that you wear them, but this is for my college and I can't take you with me' Heba then smiled and pointed to the camera 'But if I can take your picture then I can show it and stuff, please? It's for me course'.

'B-But I look terrible on camera!'

'I beg to differ' Heba then grabbed him again and pulled him to the wall and stood him in front of it before turning to the camera 'Just relax and look natural, I can see you tensing from here'.

'R-Right, s-sorry' Yugi gave a small sigh and tried to relax himself, but he kept glancing at Yami now and then as Heba got the camera ready and when he saw the male smile at him Yugi tensed up again and blushed.

'Okay Yugi, stay still' Heba hummed as she watched Yugi relax, there was a click and Heba squealed again 'So cute!'

Yugi sighed and rubbed his head, wishing he had stayed at home now 'Okay pose this time'.

Yugi tensed again 'P-Pose? Oh no'.

'We have to show how the clothes move with the body as well' Heba simply smiled 'Pretty please?'

'Uhh…o-okay…' "How did I get myself into this?" Yugi groaned in his mind 'W-What kind of pose?'

Heba hummed before hurrying over and moving Yugi's body so he was standing on one leg and his hands were on his hips, Heba giggled before moving back to the camera 'Such a cute bad boy!'

Yugi couldn't help but blush even more "I think if I had to choose, going through the play again would be less embarrassing then this" Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Yugi spent a few hours with Heba and Yami, Heba kept doing a pleading look and whenever Yugi saw it he couldn't say no to the girl and had to dress up more and have more pictures taken of him. Some clothes looked perfectly normal, while others seemed weird-Yugi couldn't help but notice the revealing or effeminate clothes Heba had created-Heba had convinced Yugi to change again and as she rummaged through the cupboard Yugi took a small break and sat next to Yami to eat some snacks.<p>

'You do look good though' Yami commented.

'T-Thanks I guess' Yugi mumbled 'D-Does Heba dress you up?'

'All the time'.

'I-I see…'

'Yes!' Heba then jumped out and showed Yugi the next outfit she wanted him to wear. It was a pleated skirt similar to the one Heba wore the previous day with a green sweater and a frilly white undershirt.

Yugi stared at it then to Heba 'Umm…y-you want me to wear that?'

'Of course!' Heba replied.

'B-But its girl's clothes…'

'Uh oh' Yami mumbled making Yugi turn to him.

Heba then gave a small stomp which made Yugi regret what he had said 'But that's the whole point of this! Have you not learnt?'

Yugi shook his head 'W-What was I supposed to learn?'

Heba then smirked 'Yugi, if you see a girl walking down the street, what do you expect she'll wear?'

Yugi shrugged 'Skirt and shirt I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'And if you saw a guy walking down the street, what do you think he'll wear?'

'J-Jeans and a hoodie…o-or something like that…'

'You see!' Yugi then flinched at Heba's loud voice 'We expect girls to wear girls' clothes and boys to wear boys' clothes! But what about the people who want to mix and match with pride and style! What about the girl who wants to look rough and the guys who wants to wear the dress? That is my goal in life!' Heba then clutched his fists together and stared at a distant spot on the ceiling 'To become a fashion designer and create the perfect clothes for the gays, lesbians and cross dressers!'

Yugi couldn't help but glance down to hide his confused and embarrassed face "At least she has a dream I suppose…" Yugi mumbled.

'And of course I have to show a guy wearing girly clothes' Heba continued and held out the outfit 'Come on Yugi, please! Think of the other people I could make their lives better!'

'Umm…c-can I go to the bathroom first?' Yugi questioned as he stood up 'I-I might be a little braver after that…'

Heba sighed 'Alright but be quick'.

Yugi nodded and slipped out of the room as Heba tried to convince Yami to pose for him while they waited for Yugi. Yugi sighed as he walked down the corridor, feeling a little bad that he had to escape from Heba's photo shoot, but he was never good at anything that made him centre of attention-the play proved that.

Yugi then bit his lip as he walked around a corner; he had forgotten to ask for directions.

"Oh I'm stupid" Yugi thought as he looked around "Aren't bathrooms usually on the outside?"

Yugi bit his lip and turned to a door and slid it open before freezing when he realised he had stumbled onto an office instead-and what made it worse was that there was someone sitting inside it.

He looked like an older version of Yami; he was clearly an adult with a light tan to his skin and deep crimson eyes turned to scowl at Yugi, he wore a suit and was sitting at a desk writing something so Yugi could tell he was very busy, and he had just interrupted him.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised quietly and tried to shut the door but it opened up again and he squeaked.

'Lost?' The man asked.

'B-Bathroom' Yugi stammered. He then pointed down the corridor and Yugi nodded 'T-Thank you'.

Yugi didn't waste in hurrying away from the man with a blushed face "He was scary!"

* * *

><p>After Yugi was finished in the bathroom he returned to Heba's studio where he was hounded to wear the skirt, and after a pleading look again Yugi was behind the screen trying on the skirt with a blush on his face, Heba was getting the camera ready once again.<p>

'Say Heba' Yugi spoke up 'While I was looking for the bathroom I accidentally disturbed someone; do you know who it was?'

'Working in an office?' Heba questioned.

'Yeah, he looked rather smart as well'.

'That's Atemu' Yami answered 'He's a doctor so he's always working and stuff. He's also Heba's older brother'.

'Oh' Yugi then slipped the frilly shirt on "A doctor…wow. And Heba wants to be a fashion designer so odd".

'He's not my real brother Yami' Heba added with a small giggle 'But he's as good as a brother anyway'.

'Oh? Was he adopted?' Yugi queried.

'Yep! All the way from Egypt no less!'

'I see…well I'm sure he's happy to have you as a sister as well Heba'.

There was a few moments of silence as Yugi slipped the sweater over his shirt 'Sister? I'm a boy'.

Yugi froze before jumping out 'R-Really? You look like a girl!'

Heba turned to him 'Wait, was it because I wore a skirt when we met? Did you stereotype me?'

'U-Umm…'

'Yugi!' Heba then pounced on Yugi and shook him lightly 'Was my speech nothing to you? Do I have to go through it again?'

'Please don't' Yugi pleaded.

******************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Cross dressing Yugi and Heba FTW!'

Diao: 'Not really'.

Agil: 'Aww, I think Heba's dream is really sweet!'

Me: 'Yes, Heba always thinks of the little people…or something like that'.

Diao: 'They aren't little'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Love Heba mission

Me: 'Now…yes'.

Diao: 'Is that all you can say?'

Me: 'In this sleepy state pretty much'.

Chapter 7-Love Heba mission

Yugi yawned as he sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead, he gave a sluggish sigh as he rested his head on his arms. He then frowned as he felt a familiar hand ruffle his hair, though he did nothing to stop the blonde.

'What's wrong Yug?' Joey asked as he messed Yugi's hair 'What have you been doing to make you so tired?'

'Nothing' Yugi mumbled 'Just…had a busy weekend is all…'

'What was your weekend like?' Joey questioned with a grin 'Full of Yami?'

Yugi rolled his eyes but couldn't quite deny it; posing for Heba all day seemed to make Yugi exhausted, though he wasn't sure if it was because he had to keep up with Heba's joyfulness or if the embarrassment of having to dress up and pose on camera.

'Morning Yugi' Yugi lifted his head up making Joey jump back as he smiled at Yami.

'Good morning Yami' Yugi greeted.

Yami then put his hand in his pocket and took out an envelope before handing it to Yugi 'Here, Heba wanted you to have this'.

Yugi stared at it as well as Joey, the small teen took the envelope and opened it and took out what was inside it, though heavily regretting it as he crimsoned heavily and Joey sniggered behind him.

'Whoa! Nice legs Yug!' Joey commented as he took the first photo and observed it 'I didn't know you could dress up so nicely'.

Yugi went through the pictures of himself, seeing all the costumes and poses he had done for Heba the previous day with a small groan. Then a note fell out from the collection and he put his photo's aside-to which Joey picked up and sniggered at-and read the small note.

"Dear Yugi.

Thank you for being such a darling! You were so cute I thought you'd like to have a few copies of your best shots to show your friends, I'm sure everyone at my college will love it to. I can't stop looking at your pictures! You're too adorable!"

Yugi gave a small smile but then read the number that was on the bottom of the note, realising that Heba wanted Yugi to call him so he could have Yugi's number to call him up for more poses. Yugi groaned and glanced up at Yami.

'He wants me to do more?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh yeah. Apparently as soon as we left he started making more outfits' Yami shrugged with a smile 'Must be nice to be Heba's new model'.

'I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'Why you wearing girls clothes here?' Joey asked as he shoved the picture of Yugi wearing the skirt in his face.

'Umm…' Yugi blushed and looked away 'H-Heba wants to be a fashion designer…'

'That doesn't answer anything'.

'W-Well…his dream is to be a fashion designer…for gays, lesbians and cross-dressers…sort of…a crusader to make it okay to wear what you want without being judged'.

'I see…' Joey then sniggered 'Well…you still have nice legs nonetheless'.

Yugi scowled and swiped the pictures out of his friends hands before slipping them back in the envelope and into his bag to hide 'Well you won't ogle over them anymore'.

'Aww! Have mercy!' Joey begged.

'No!'

* * *

><p>After school was over Yugi was bugged by Joey to join him at the arcade, but he had to explain to his best friend that he had to buy some shopping for his grandfather and promised to try and meet up with the blonde later on. Yugi walked out of the store later on with a small sigh as he carried the shopping bags in his hands, though wished he had much more strength as the bags started to cut into his hands.<p>

Yugi sighed and pulled them up lightly so they wouldn't drag on the ground 'Maybe I should start working out' Yugi mumbled but then looked up and stopped, tilting his head slightly.

It looked like Yami walking out of the drapers with a small bag in his hands, but he was too tall to be Yami. After a few more moments of thinking Yugi remembered the only over person and hurried over.

'Atemu!' The male stopped and turned around to see Yugi run over to him with a smile 'Hey, it's me again'.

'Yes…Yugi' He said vaguely before turning to walk 'Heba showed me the pictures'.

"Great" Yugi thought before catching up with Atemu 'So…what are you doing out here?'

'Living' Atemu replied.

Yugi cringed 'I-I'm sorry…I-I just thought…b-being a doctor you wouldn't get days off…'

'I do. And this is what I'm doing on my day off today'.

'Oh…okay…' Yugi then glanced at the bag 'You bought fabric?'

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Heba asked me to buy some more for him, ran out while making costumes for you to wear'.

'I-I see…' Yugi glanced around before looking up at Atemu 'You don't mind me walking with you right? Just you're passing my house and you know…'

'I don't mind' Atemu replied 'Not like you can go any other way'.

'No I suppose not…' Yugi mumbled and said the first thing that came to his mind 'So you're adopted?' Yugi questioned but then mentally cursed himself, thinking Atemu might not have wanted to talk about it.

'So?' Atemu responded.

'O-Oh no…I-I just…haven't really…m-met anyone who was adopted before' Yugi defended 'I-Is it hard?'

'No' Atemu replied.

'Oh…but I bet you're looking for your real parents' right?'

Atemu turned to him with a raised brow 'What makes you think that?' Atemu questioned.

'O-Oh…w-well I-I presumed' Yugi stuttered.

'Why would I go looking for the people who abandoned me when I have a family who want me?'

'Y-Yes…s-sorry' Yugi mumbled and glanced down at his hands, feeling that he had insulted Atemu and didn't want to say something stupid again. They walked in silence for a few moments as Yugi tried to change the subject 'S-So…umm…y-you like Heba as a brother?' Yugi queried.

'Of course' Atemu replied 'Heba may be eccentric on his ideas and fantasies but he's not irresponsible'.

'Right…I'm sure Heba likes you the same'.

'I wish' Atemu mumbled.

Yugi glanced up at the male 'Eh? You don't think Heba likes you?'

'Not what I meant' Atemu defended 'You wouldn't understand'.

Atemu picked up his pace to walk faster to leave the situation behind, Yugi tilted his head in confusion as he watched Atemu "It's strange…Atemu is such a strict and serious guy…yet I can't help…that he's hiding something…and that it's breaking him from the inside".

* * *

><p>Yugi had caught up with Atemu and they both had made it to the game shop, once back home Yugi dropped the bags at the door with a sigh and checked the red marks on his hands that had happened from the heavy weight.<p>

'I really need to work out' Yugi whimpered.

'Goodbye then' Atemu said and turned to leave.

'Wait Atemu' Yugi called out, making the male stop 'Atemu…do you…love Heba? I-I mean more as a brother…'

There was a full minute of silence which made Yugi worry in case he had thought wrong about Atemu's meaning 'And if I said yes? Is it any of your business?'

'W-Well no…I-I just…wondering…'

Atemu turned to Yugi and gave him an odd look-it looked like a glare at first but Yugi was sure it was more of a warning for Yugi to back off, but Yugi simply smiled instead.

'I-I think Heba feels the same way back' Yugi added 'I-I just think he's too happy and carefree to notice…'

'And you're suggesting I just bluntly admit to it?' Atemu sighed 'What would I gain from it?'

'Uhh…well Heba's affection'.

'And if Heba does not feel the same way, what would I gain? But more importantly what would I lose?' Yugi opened his mouth to answer but Atemu quickly got there first 'If I took that risk I could-and possibly would-end up losing any relationship as a brother to Heba. I thank you for being concerned, but it's not any of your business'.

'But…you could be…happy with Heba…'

'You're still young' Atemu then began to walk 'Wait a few years and find someone you like, then you'd understand'.

Yugi watched Atemu walk away, not bothering to call him back as he knew Atemu wouldn't return. Yugi sighed and picked up the bags so he could carry them into the game shop.

"Still…I'm sure Heba wouldn't completely reject you" Yugi thought as he took the shopping bags up to the kitchen for his grandfather "Atemu seems…too precautious. I know Atemu doesn't want me meddling…but…m-maybe I could do something" Yugi sighed and hung his head at the thought "Though there isn't much I can do I suppose".

*********************************End of chapter 7****************************

Diao: 'You really didn't start a mission in this'.

Me: 'Didn't I?'

Agil: 'W-Wouldn't that be incest?'

Me: 'He's adopted; he can get away with it'.

Agil: 'Oh…I see…'

Diao: 'Just play along Agil that always work'.

Me: 'Yosh!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Party day

Me: 'Now do we learn some truths? Or do we add more mystery?'

Agil: 'Truths!'

Diao: 'Confusion is more like it actually'.

Chapter 8-Party day

Yugi waited for the click of the camera to go and then he knew he would be free to relax, the click sounded and after a few moments Yugi sighed and relaxed and rubbed his shoulder. He didn't seem surprised that because he had forgotten to call Heba, the smaller teen tracked him down at the game shop; Yugi's new job really had become Heba's model.

At the time he wore tight clothes-something he was familiar with with his leather clothes-it was a tight black sleeveless jacket that hugged around his stomach and matching trousers, on one hand he had a small glove that only reach his wrist and a small belt went around his arm while on his other arm he had a longer sleeved glove that reached near enough his shoulder. He had belt accessories going around his legs as well to add to the design and black shoes. Yugi didn't mind the clothes, rather starting to like them, except that they made him a little too hot within the tight grasp.

Heba played around with the camera while Yami watched casually-he had already been begged by Heba to pose with Yugi on a few pictures and decided to wait casually; Heba giggled then hugged himself before squealing and lunging at Yugi.

'You're too cute!' He squealed happily 'Let's get married!'

'Eh?' Yugi stumbled back slightly at the hug 'Heba we can't get married!'

'Sure we can' Heba giggled 'I'm sure America will let us in, or England, wherever! As long as I keep your cuteness!'

Yugi couldn't help but blush and glance away at the thought of being Heba's husband, endless days and nights of dressing up and posing didn't seem like much of a marriage to Yugi, even though he knew Heba was joking he couldn't help it. Heba let go of Yugi and walked over to the newest creations he had, humming in thought as he picked a few of them up in his hands to observe them.

'I can't decide which one next' Heba mumbled with a small frown 'Flowery queen or quiet student'.

"I can't believe he actually named them" Yugi thought and pulled at the jacket 'Can I at least get out of this Heba? It's making me hot'.

'Sure' Heba chirped and picked up a long dress with a giggle 'Cute!'

Yugi didn't take much time to escape from his embarrassment and hid behind the screen to get changed. He gave a relieved sigh when he felt his chest able to move again once he slipped out of his jacket and trousers and put it aside, happy to feel his loose T-shirt and jeans over his body again. He smiled and brushed his clothes idly before looking up and noticing a small calendar hanging up on the wall, Yugi looked closely at the picture-which was an anime cat-he giggled quietly at it then noticed Heba had circled a day and wrote "Party day" over it. Yugi tilted his head before poking his head round the screen.

'Say Heba, what's this party day?' Yugi asked curiously.

Heba hummed as he continued to go through the clothes 'Just a day' He replied vaguely.

'Is it someone's birthday then?'

'No. It's just a day me and Atemu celebrate. We made a vow as kids to always celebrate it on that day no matter what' Heba then grinned and turned to Yugi 'Do you want to come? It's on this Saturday'.

'Uhh…well…'

'Yami will come' He then turned to the older male with a grin 'Right Yami?'

'Sure' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Might be fun'.

There was no point in arguing over it, the thought of meeting Yami-without embarrassingly dressing up in front of him-made Yugi nod in agreement 'Okay. I'll tell my gramps that then'.

'Yay! This is going to be so much fun this year!'

* * *

><p>Heba's party began at six Yugi found out, and although his grandfather gave a mumble about it he was allowed to go. Yugi kicked his shoes on and took his jacket off the hanger and turned to his grandfather, he gave a small smile to show that he was alright.<p>

'Well I'm off now gramps' Yugi opened the door and quickly picked up his keys 'I'll try not to stay for too long'.

'And no beer' Solomon added with a frown.

Yugi giggled 'Like I'd want to drink that stuff' He retorted before giving his grandfather a small wave and walking out onto the evening streets to Heba's home.

Yugi looked around at the few people that were walking around the streets, Yugi hummed himself a small tune and often climbed on top of small walls so he could walk along them to amuse himself, only to find himself wobble and fall off. Yugi decided just to be sensible and walk to Heba's home. He soon came to the large house; the sky had turned a darker colour and the street lights had come on to light up the streets and surrounding areas.

'Yugi' Yugi turned and smiled when he saw Yami walking towards him 'You got here early as well then?'

'Well I thought I was on time' Yugi mumbled with a small blush 'I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun right?'

Yami nodded 'I'm sure Heba has got a fancy costume waiting for you'.

Yugi gave a shudder as they walked to the front door 'Please don't' Yugi pleaded as they opened the door and walked in 'Heba we're here!' Yugi called out as they slipped out of their shoes.

'Yugi!' Heba hopped out of his room and hugged the frozen teen tightly 'I'm so happy you came!'

'Uhh…yeah…' Yugi mumbled 'W-Why are you wearing a dress though?'

Heba wore a long light blue Chinese dress, a golden flower pattern weaving down to the bottom of the dress, two slits on either side of Heba's thighs broke the skirt in half and let his skin easy to see. Heba giggled and gave a small twirl, showing every angle to the teens.

'Do you like it?' Heba asked with a smile 'I thought I should wear something festive for such an occasion'.

"I thought you're supposed to wear those things for Chinese New Year" Yugi thought but smiled nonetheless 'It looks nice on you Heba'.

Heba then smirked and held the skirt and poked his leg out 'Besides, you can now ogle at my legs if you wish'.

Heba laughed and lead them to his room again, Yami turned to Yugi and noticed the small teen had a red blush over his face; he chuckled lightly and patted Yugi on the back to get his attention.

'Maybe he doesn't have a costume for you' Yami reassured but then smirked 'Maybe you'll die from skin exposure'.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed and hit Yami lightly before marching after Heba to leave the embarrassment behind.

Heba sat down at the small table and gestured for the others to sit down 'Atemu is going to join us in a minute. He's just finishing some paper work of his'.

'That's okay' Yugi and Yami sat down at the table when Yugi's stomach growled, the small teen blushed out of embarrassment and held his stomach 'I guess I should've eaten something before coming here'.

'Snacks!' Heba exclaimed, making Yugi jump back slightly 'I'll go get some!'

Heba jumped up and hurried out of the room though cursing slightly as the tight dress restricted him from running very fast. Yugi smiled and turned to Yami 'You must really be getting annoyed of me coming here all the time right?'

'No. What makes you think that?' Yami questioned with the tilt of his head.

'Well…I'm supposed to be your friend…though I'm finding that the only time we get to spend together is when we're at Heba's house…I thought you wouldn't like that'.

'I don't mind, you can have whoever you want as friends' Yami smiled and rested his head on his hand 'Though if it bothers you that much, we can always hang out together'.

Yugi blushed red but nodded 'Yeah…I-I'd like that…' Yugi bit his lip and found himself playing with his clothes in shyness 'Umm…Y-Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'W-Would…umm…l-like to…uhh…g-go-'

'Food is here!' Heba sung as he and Atemu walked in and sat down at the table, he then put the plate of snacks in the middle of the table 'I also dragged Atemu here'.

'Hey Atemu' Yami greeted.

'Hey' Atemu mumbled back and sat down.

'Sorry, you were saying something Yugi?' Yami asked as he turned back to Yugi.

He gave a small smile and shook his head 'I-It's nothing important'.

'If you two are finished' Heba smiled widely 'Let's play our first game!'

'Oh? What game is it?' Yugi asked happily, rather liking games of many sort.

Heba smirked before pulling a box from under the table and showing it proudly to the other two males 'Let's play pocky!'

Yugi crimsoned as Heba tried to convince Atemu to play, he knew the game very well yet he tried his best not to get involved with it-the thought of kissing strangers while others watched was something too embarrassing to get involved with.

'How will we decide who kisses who though?' Yami asked curiously.

'We'll play rock paper scissors' Heba grinned as he opened the box of chocolate sticks 'There's four of us so no doubt someone is going to get the same as another person, so whoever gets a pair are the people who take a pocky stick'.

'And if three people get the same?' Atemu questioned.

'Then it'll be between the three in question until there's a pair' Heba giggled and held his hand out 'Alright, let's do this!'

The other three followed his lead-though Yugi didn't want to get dragged into the game, he didn't want to dampen the happy mood Heba gave off so followed their lead-the results ended up in surprise for Yugi; Yami gave a scissor sign, Atemu did a rock sign while Heba and Yugi ended up with paper signs. Yugi blushed a dark crimson as he knew what it meant, however Heba only giggled and pulled out a stick for them to share.

'Me and Yugi!' Heba proclaimed and moved round so he sat next to Yugi and put one end of the stick into his mouth 'Let's go Yugi'.

'B-But I-' But before Yugi could come up with a defence, Heba stuck the other end into Yugi's mouth to silence him and started to nibble away at his own end.

Yugi's face burned brightly as he closed his eyes and began nibbling his own end-though he only did this out of instinct. He could start to feel Heba's heat when they were reaching closer which only made Yugi crimson harder, knowing that it would only be a few moments before his lips would meet with Heba's-and Yami was going to see it.

Yugi then pulled slightly on the stick so it broke in half, Heba blinked and turned to Yugi as he quickly ate up his stick and gave a laugh-though it rather sounded false that made everyone stare at him confused.

'Oops!' Yugi chuckled lightly 'I-I broke it…sorry…'

'Aww…I wanted to see what you tasted like' Heba pouted as he ate his end of the stick.

Yugi blushed but turned back 'S-So sh-should we see who's next?'

They did the routine again, only this time Heba, Yami and Atemu ended up with the same signs. So the three did it once again and narrowed it down to Yami and Atemu, Heba giggled at the results and handed Atemu a stick as he moved over to Yami.

'Isn't this incest?' The teen questioned before Atemu forced the stick into his mouth to silence him.

'We're not related' Atemu said before starting to chew on his end.

Heba and Yugi watched carefully as the males started to bite their way closer to each other; though Heba looked more happy that they would kiss and the anticipation was getting to him, Yugi couldn't help but blush red as he watched the awkward situation, his mind filled with the images of him being at the end of that stick and him kissing Yami instead. He was quickly brought out of his fantasy as Heba squealed, Atemu held Yami's shoulders tightly and had lent him back as he kissed his lips deeply, Yugi bit his lip but tried not to speak out as Atemu pulled away and wiped his lips lightly as Yami crimsoned and shakily sat himself up.

'Woo you messed Yami's brain up!' Heba joked.

'N-No he didn't' Yami defended as he sat up straight again.

Heba giggled and Yugi gave a faint chuckle before getting a small idea, he reached for the box and took out a stick to hold it to Heba.

'Here Heba' Yugi offered, making the male blink lightly 'Why don't you try it with Atemu?'

Atemu immediately picked up what Yugi was doing and sent a glare to Yugi, making him give a nervous smile and start praying Atemu wasn't going to kill him when he tried to leave for home. Heba took it then smirked 'I'll do it' He then grabbed the box and took out another stick before holding it to Yugi 'If you do it with Yami'.

Yugi squeaked at the thought and even Yami blushed a little, Yugi shook his head furiously 'N-No we can't!' Yugi defended 'T-That's just…'

'Well if you won't do it then neither will I' Hebe replied as he ate away at the stick.

Yugi gave a small huff, not realising how hard Heba was to force to see Atemu's affections "I won't give up though" Yugi glanced up to see Atemu's glare which made him look down again "A-Although Atemu is looking pretty miffed…" 'How about we play a different game?' Yugi suggested.

'Like what?' Heba asked 'You got one in mind?'

'Uhh…truth or dare?' Yugi ended up blurting out, it being the only game he could think of.

'That's awesome!' Heba then tipped the pocky on the table and set the box on its side as he gathered up the sweets to eat with 'The box will be used'.

'Isn't it supposed to be a bottle?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah but we don't have any spare bottles' Heba replied as he started to eat another pocky stick 'How about we go me first, then Yugi then Yami and then Atemu then back to me. Okay? Okay me first' Heba then spun the box, it only lasted a few moments before its lid pointed towards Yugi-which the teen cursed himself in his mind 'Yugi, truth or dare?'

"If I go for dare I think I know what Heba is going to say, I best play it safe" 'Truth' Yugi replied.

Heba hummed in thought before grinning 'Have you lost your virginity?'

Yugi squeaked and blushed red, not expecting that question, but he was quickly saved from embarrassment 'Heba I don't think that's an appropriate question' Atemu scolded lightly.

'Yeah, no sexually weird questions and stuff' Yami added.

Heba huffed 'Spoil sports' Heba mumbled 'Alright…hmm…have you…ever been kissed before?'

'Heba' Yami warned.

'N-No it's fine' Yugi reassured and nodded 'I have'.

'Aww!' Heba scooted closer 'Who was it? Tell! Tell!'

'It was a long time ago' Yugi started, smiling lightly at the other males as he talked 'When I had my parent, my father took me to one of his company parties because no one could look after me-my mother had already died by then-it was the usual kind of thing my father was talking to his friends and I had no one…but then I noticed another boy who looked like he was having a boring time. We played in the back garden and before he had to go home he asked me if he could kiss me, I didn't really understand much but I guess he was my first kiss'.

Heba smiled as he noticed Yugi's dreamy look as he reminisced 'And first love right? Judging by the look on your face'.

Yugi giggled lightly 'I guess so…'

'You should totally call him. Find him on the internet!'

Yugi gave a small sad smile 'Well…the thing is I don't know who the boy is…I didn't bother to ask him his name. So I don't know who he is, or if I'll ever meet him again'.

'That's so sad' Heba then smiled 'It is a small world though, so you never know you might've met him again'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yeah, though I doubt he'd recognise me'.

'It would be so cute if you did meet him, and then you get together; like a fairy tale!'

'I doubt it would happen like that Heba. But it would be nice to see him again, just to see how he's getting on'.

Atemu then gave a sigh which caught Yugi's attention; the adult stood up then without a word and walked out of the room, Yugi cowered slightly thinking he had done something wrong to offend Atemu-which didn't seem to be too hard to do.

'Don't worry about Atemu' Heba reassured, picking up on Yugi's uneasiness 'He's cold on the outside but deep down he's a romantic like all of us, I bet he's out in the hall crying his eyes out'.

Yugi gave a small smile though the thought seemed unimaginable-Atemu getting emotional over a romance novel was not something he could see the male doing. Yugi then stood up and turned to Heba and Yami.

'I'll be back' He said before leaving the other two in search of Atemu.

Yugi first went in search for Atemu at his office, it didn't surprise him that he guessed right and that Atemu stood by the door with a drink in his hand and overlooked the garden. Yugi bit his lip but bravely moved closer, looking up at Atemu when he got close enough.

'Atemu?' Yugi said quietly.

Atemu glanced at Yugi before turning to the garden again 'You know I don't approve of you trying to force me and Heba to be together'.

'Y-Yeah I got that vibe…sorry…'

Atemu drank some form the glass 'You could push and it'll never work'.

'Y-Yes…'

They stayed silent for a few moments as Atemu finished his drink off, Yugi lightly kicked his feet before looking up at Atemu 'I…I don't think Heba will reject you' He whispered softly making Atemu turn to him again 'N-Not completely anyway…i-if he doesn't feel the same way about you…I-I don't think he'd reject you as a brother, you mean a lot to him'.

'Since when were you a therapist?' Atemu questioned.

Yugi looked down to his feet getting the hint 'Y-Yes…sorry…I-I just…you should take the chance…because if you don't…you won't ever know what you missed out, and even if it doesn't go the way you want it to, isn't it better to take them?'

Atemu managed to pull a small smile after Yugi's speech and ruffled his hair playfully 'You're still young'.

Yugi giggled and swatted his hand away 'Hey, you're not that much older than me you know'.

Atemu gave a faint chuckle 'You best return to the others, no doubt Heba is trying to convince Yami to wear another dress again. I'll join you in a few moments'.

'Alright' Yugi turned to leave Atemu on his own, giving him a small glance before leaving the male on his own and returning to his other friends.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'So who kissed Yugi? We have three contestants and you know who they are'.

Diao: 'I bet it's Yami'.

Me: 'Ah, just because this is puzzleshipping doesn't mean it starts out like that'.

Diao: '…Damn'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Double date

Me: 'I have to say…out of all Heba's costumes this is my favourite!'

Diao: 'Because it's girly or because you drew a picture of it?'

Me: 'Both!'

Chapter 9-Double date

Yugi was helping his grandfather clean up the dishes late one night, happily chatting away to his elder about his day casually until a ringing sounded through the home. The two looked up and then turned to the clock which showed a late hour.

'Who could that be?' Solomon questioned suspiciously.

'I'll go find out' Yugi offered as he quickly dried his hands and jogged down to the door and opened it 'Heba?'

Heba smiled lightly as he stood in the dark street 'Hey Yugi is this a bad time?'

'Uhh…well it's almost nine' Yugi pointed out.

'You're not busy right?'

'Uhh…well-'

'Because it's a catastrophe and I don't know what to do!'

Yugi blinked and stood aside 'Well when you put it like that…'

'Oh thank you Yugi' Heba hopped in and quickly untied his long boots before walking up the stairs 'I'll try and be quick, where's your room Yugi?'

'Up the stairs and to the left' Yugi said.

'Excellent' Heba then bounced off and followed Yugi's directions.

Yugi tilted his head in puzzlement and followed Heba's lead back to the house level but much more slowly 'I wonder what could be wrong' He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Heba sat on Yugi's bed and looked around his room, his bright eyes scanning over Yugi's small prizes and charms. He then smiled and stood up, venturing over to his wardrobe before opening the doors.<p>

'Oh…my…god' Heba said with a shocked face 'This poor poor boy!'

Yugi opened the door and smiled as he showed Heba the cup of tea he made 'Here you go Heba' Yugi then tilted his head 'Why are you looking through my wardrobe?'

Heba closed the doors before taking his tea off of Yugi 'Next time you shop for clothes, take me with you' Heba ordered 'I'll save you from your disaster'.

'Err…right' Yugi said vaguely as Heba then sat down in the middle of the room and sipped from his tea cup, Yugi rolled his eyes but sat down with Heba on the floor 'You said there was a catastrophe?'

Heba nodded and swallowed the tea 'It's terrible! Just terrible!'

'What's happened? Is someone ill?' Yugi questioned.

'No'.

'Has someone died?'

'No'.

'Then what could possibly be wrong?'

'Atemu told me he loved me'.

Yugi stared at Heba with a surprised face "Wow, that's quicker than I thought" Yugi thought to himself "Hope I didn't do anything wrong" Yugi then smiled 'Well I'm pretty sure he really does love you, I don't see how it can be terrible'.

Heba tilted his head and shook his head 'No, no not that' Heba corrected 'I've already told him I love him back'.

'Oh…then…what's the problem?'

'He's asked me out on a date!'

Silence went between them 'And…this is the problem?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes! I don't know what to do! What to say! I don't even know what to wear!' Heba held his head and shook it 'It's all terrible!'

"He would panic about what to wear" Yugi thought and shook his head 'I'm sure it'll be fine-'

'And since you're a man of the world' Heba continued with a smile 'You can teach me what to do. So go on'.

Yugi blushed lightly 'W-What makes you think I've been on a date?'

'You mean you haven't?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, the only advice I can give you is to be yourself'.

'Oh that's not good!' Heba put his face in his hands again 'I'm ruined!'

"Such a drama queen…"

Heba then lifted his head and smiled 'Okay, how about you go on a double date with me and Atemu? Then if you're with me at least I'll feel less nervous about it'.

'Uhh…sure' Yugi replied 'But…I need a date don't I?'

'Well can't you ask a friend? It doesn't have to be a serious date'.

'Well…when is the date?'

'This Saturday'.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his head 'I dunno…Joey's busy on the weekends with a job…'

'Well why not ask Yami?' Heba suggested 'He's not busy'.

Yugi blushed lightly and turned his gaze to the floor to hide his red colour, the thought of going on a date-even if it was a fake date-with Yami was a little overwhelming and embarrassing, if Heba was worried about doing something wrong in front of Atemu then Yugi was worried he'd completely ruin it in front of Yami.

Heba then smirked and giggled lightly 'Or' He said slyly 'We can ask him on a real date'.

'What?' Yugi sat up and shook his head 'N-No! Y-Yami's probably busy! We did get some pretty large homework this week!'

'Aww you're blushing' Heba giggled and stood up 'Then it's settled; this Saturday we'll all go out, I'll try and be my best for Atemu while you try and seduce Yami'.

Yugi burned crimson 'H-Heba!'

'Ta-ta' Heba bounced to the door and let himself out, leaving Yugi frozen on the floor.

Yugi gave a shiver and ran his fingers over his face to hide himself "I'm doomed!"

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on the sofa when Saturday came around; he hugged his knees and watched the TV boredly while checking on the time now and then. He wasn't sure when they were supposed to arrive, but the longer it went on the more he ate himself up and the more he knew he was going to embarrass himself on the date.<p>

'Yugi!' Yugi's grandfather called up, hearing the elders' voice made Yugi twitch 'Your friends are here!'

Yugi swallowed a large lump before pushing himself off of his comforting sofa and walked to the stairs 'You can do this' Yugi whispered to himself 'Be a man'.

Yugi came to the game shop to see Heba going through the games with Atemu watching him and Yami standing by, Yami turned when he spotted Yugi and gave him a smile 'Hey there Yugi'.

Yugi pulled a shaky smile 'H-Hi'.

Yami turned to the group 'Shall we get going?'

'Hold on!' Heba bounced in front of Yugi and twirled lightly 'Do you like my clothes Yugi?' He asked with a giggle.

Yugi looked down at the outfit; a soft white hoodie covered his chest while colourful pants of black and dark blue waves ran down his legs, no doubt some matching boots were on his feet if Yugi could see them under the baggy legs. Yugi smiled and nodded.

'Yes…very…uhh…colourful' Yugi complimented.

Heba giggled again 'Good' He then jogged over to Atemu and took a small bag off him and showed it to Yugi.

The teen's face fell 'Oh no'.

'Oh yes'.

Heba then grabbed Yugi's arm before he could escape and dragged him back upstairs to change him.

Yami and Atemu waited for a few moments and occasionally looked up to the ceiling as they heard Yugi exclaim something before there was a small thud, but they were sure Yugi was in safe hands. They looked up when they saw Heba skip down the stairs, a happy grin over his face as he stood by Atemu's side.

'Presenting, Yugi!' He proclaimed.

Yugi mumbled to himself but walked down the stairs so everyone could see him; he wore a long dark brown trench coat that reached down to his thighs, a white shirt underneath that cut over his midriff so his stomach was bare for the world to see, dark brown shorts covered his waist and resembled more of the trench coat while long matching boots hugged his legs and stopped just over his knees. In overall, Yugi felt more effeminate than ever before in his life, and he was standing in front of his grandfather and his crush looking like it.

Heba giggled and hugged Yugi tightly again 'Yugi! I want your babies!' Heba proclaimed.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and managed to wriggle out of his arms and jog to the door 'S-See you later grandpa!' Yugi called out as he left the game shop.

'Yugi! Be careful!' Heba shouted after him, following him out of the shop 'Don't wear the boots out!'

Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he and Atemu walked out casually, saying their farewells to the elder. Once the elder was on his own he stroked his chin in thought.

'What odd friends' He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Heba and Atemu walked on ahead of Yugi and Yami, Heba chatted away to Atemu happily while the male listened to every word of it. Yugi chose to remain silent, he couldn't help but feel awkward and exposed in front of Yami, he felt like a prostitute walking next to Yami-perhaps Heba was trying to cause this.<p>

Yami turned to Yugi and gave Yugi a small smile 'I think it looks nice on you'.

Yugi blushed lightly and fiddled with coat 'T-Thanks…I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'So where should we go?' Heba questioned as he hugged Atemu's arm lightly 'Somewhere fun!'

'Why don't we-?'

'Ooo! Cinema!' Heba giggled and tugged Atemu over 'Can we go see a movie? Oh! A romance film! That'll be so good!'

'If there are any' Atemu added.

Yami and Yugi sighed but followed Heba over to the cinema, the small male was rocking on his heels slightly as they looked through the films that were been shown in the cinema. Heba then squealed and pointed to one of the names.

'How about this one?' Heba asked 'Can we go see it Atemu?'

'Sure' Atemu agreed.

'Yay!' Heba then danced to the ticket booth and put some money on it 'Two adults and two teenagers please'.

'Shouldn't it be three teenagers?' The man questioned as he looked at Heba's height.

'How rude!' Heba put his hands on his hips as the other three joined him 'Despite my height I am an adult!'

'I was only asking-'

Atemu then gave him a scowl 'He said two adults and two teens'.

The man gave a quick nod at them and fumbled with the tickets, Yugi could easily tell that if Heba ever got in trouble Atemu would be there to back him up. They were given the tickets and they walked into the cinema, Heba skipped and twirled around as Atemu and Yami bought the drinks Yugi and Heba asked for. Yugi watched as Heba pounced to Atemu and took his drink off him, sipping it with a small hum.

'Thanks Atemu' Heba took another sip 'Mmm! I love lemon!'

Yugi gave a small smile then looked up as Yami held out his drink to him 'Oh…thanks' Yugi took the drink and held it in his hands 'You didn't have to buy it for me you know'.

'Well I am your date, its courteous' Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed lightly and tapped his fingers on the drink 'I-I suppose'.

'Come on you two!' Yugi and Yami looked up to see Heba and Atemu walking to one of the theatres 'It's gonna start soon!'

They managed to make it in time before the film had started; they got some seats at the front with Yugi and Heba in the middle and Yami and Atemu sitting either side of them. They watched as the adverts went on, Yugi sat back comfortably and turned as Heba slurped up some drink before turning to Atemu.

'Do you want some Atemu?' Heba asked as he held out the drink.

'Sure' Atemu replied.

Heba held the drink close as Atemu took a few sips from it, Yugi couldn't help but smile at the cute scene in front of him and wondered if he should ask Yami if he wanted a sip of his drink; but that only made him crimson at the thought of being so cosy with Yami, he wouldn't be able to pull it off like Heba did.

"God I'm such a wuss" Yugi thought depressingly and ended up lowering his gaze to the floor.

'Dude, check out the two in front' One guy whispered behind them.

'Yeah I know, they're dudes but they're totally hot' Another guy whispered 'They must be models or something'.

'I'm not sure about the guy in the coat' Yugi couldn't help but feel like a ten ton weight fell onto his head at the comment 'But the other one is pretty hot; I wouldn't mind taking him round the back after this'.

Yugi glanced at Heba who remained blissfully unaware about the comments made about him as he happily sipped his drink, though he called Yugi cute all the time Yugi also noted that Heba also had his good looks about him, the small male probably didn't even realise his own appearance.

'I'd just want to grab the ass on that thing, must be nice and-'

Atemu then turned to them which made them jump, his eyes sent into a deadly glare on the two males 'I think you've got the wrong film' He said in a low dark voice to the males.

Yugi wasn't surprised to see them scared, even he became uneasy about Atemu's threatening personality.

'Y-Yeah I think we have' One of the males said and both quickly got up and hurried off.

'Idiots' Yami mumbled as Atemu turned back to the screen.

Heba gave a small giggle and leaned on Atemu, letting the male put his arm around him 'You're like my new bodyguard, I love you'.

"He's going to go far" Yugi thought and sat back as the movie started.

* * *

><p>They spent a few hours in the cinema until the movie came to an end and they left, Yugi and Heba walked out holding hands as they talked to each other about the movie.<p>

'It was so sweet' Heba cooed 'I was gonna cry when they were separated'.

'Why didn't you then?' Yugi giggled.

'Because I had my Atemu next to me' Heba then gave a sly smile and gently nudged Yugi 'And I bet you didn't cry because you had Yami next to you right?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'Heba!'

Heba giggled and then turned to the other two males 'Me and Yugi want to go to the fair now! We want cotton candy!'

'You shouldn't eat too much sugar' Atemu warned and tapped his nose lightly 'You'll regret it later on in life'.

'Ah but I want to live a little' Heba giggled and hugged Atemu's arm again as they walked 'Keep up you lovebirds!'

Yugi mentally cursed at Heba while Yami chuckled lightly 'Don't be so silly Heba' Yami scolded lightly and followed them, Yugi shuffled after them trying to get rid of the embarrassing thoughts.

Once they reached the fair Heba had talked about, and had convinced Atemu to buy him some cotton candy-even though Atemu did warn him like a typical doctor-Heba bit into the pink fluff and hummed before turning to Yugi.

'Wanna bite?' He offered.

'Sure' Yugi smiled and leaned closer to take a bite, he gave a light giggle as he ate it 'Tastes nice'.

'Oh Yugi you have a bit on your face' Heba commented.

'Oh? Where?'

'Maybe Yami can lick it off you' Heba suggested with a grin.

Yugi once again crimsoned heavily and rubbed his mouth as Yami raised his brow 'Don't be so perverse' Yami scolded.

Heba stuck his tongue out and quickly finished his cotton candy before skipping around with Atemu by his side, eagerly looking for something else to do.

'Oh! A house of mirrors!' Heba giggled and tugged Atemu over to it 'Let's go over there! Please?'

'Sounds fine to me'.

'I didn't think they'd have a mirror house' Yugi said quietly as they followed them.

'I guess they're easy to move' Yami answered.

The small group then entered the small mirror house; Heba giggled and admired his reflection before catching up with Atemu as they walked through, Yugi couldn't help but stare back at his reflections now and then.

'Kinda scary' Yugi commented 'With all your reflections staring at you…'

'Are you scared?' Yami asked curiously.

'No! Not at all!' Yugi glanced at the mirrors before turning to Yami 'Just…saying…'

'Aww, it splits into two' The two looked up as Heba looked between two paths that separated from the main path 'Which way do we go?'

'Simple' Atemu pulled Heba close 'Me and Heba will go this way while Yami and Yugi go the other way'.

'That's good! You're so smart!' Heba smiled and held Atemu's hand 'We'll see you on the other side'.

Heba and Atemu then took one path while Yugi and Yami were left with the other one; Yugi blushed lightly seeing that he was going to be alone with Yami for once. The male smiled and started to walk down the other path 'Let's go'.

'O-Oh sure' Yugi stammered and quickly caught up with Yami.

They walked for a few moments before Yugi's eyes fell and noticed his hand casually hanging by his side; a bright pink colour filled his cheeks as his hands fumbled with his own.

"It's just there…" Yugi thought to himself "I-I can't sit and wait…I-I have to make the first move, be brave Yugi".

Yugi bit his lip and shakily reached his hand out, seeing and feeling Yami's own hand get closer to his as they walked; it was only a few inches away, Yugi was sure he could do it.

'You having a fun time?' Yami asked.

Yugi jumped at the sudden question and put a hand over his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat 'Y-Yes' Yugi stuttered 'I-It's a…b-blast'

Yami gave a small laugh and turned to Yugi 'Sorry if Heba is eccentric, I'd guessed he would be with this sort of thing'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I-I don't blame him…h-he is in l-love after all…'

'Yeah' Yami chuckled 'Let's hope you and I aren't that bouncy when we find love'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, he glanced at his reflection and sighed, seeing the dark red colour on his face he rubbed his cheeks to get rid of the embarrassment.

'Hey Ya-'

Yugi looked around, only to see Yami had disappeared. Yugi panicked and looked up and down the path for Yami; he hugged himself and shuffled his feet lightly 'Yami?' He called out 'Where did you go?'

Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping that Yami was playing a joke or had a better excuse for abandoning him.

'Hey' A hand fell on Yugi's shoulders which made him yelp and turn to see Yami 'Sorry, I went ahead to check, dead end'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Y-yes of course you did'.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked as he held Yugi's shoulders 'You look like you've seen a ghost'.

'I-I just…got a little worried…w-when you left…'

'Oh I'm sorry'.

Yugi nodded then bravely moved forwards to hug Yami, wrapping his arms around the males' waist and hiding his face into Yami's chest 'Don't…do that again' Yugi whispered.

'I won't. Promise' Yami hugged Yugi back and rested his head on Yugi's 'I won't panic you again'.

Yugi gave a nod but blushed as he stared at the reflection of him and Yami hugging, and though it was an embarrassing situation he couldn't help but tighten his hold on Yami's shirt to keep hugging him.

"This is…so surreal…" Yugi thought "But it's real…his touch…his warmth…it's so real…I wonder…" Yugi turned his head in the other direction so he faced more towards Yami's neck and gently stood on tiptoe, reaching the males' height and closing his eyes gently "Just…one…won't hurt…"

Yugi felt the warmth of Yami's face, he was a little surprised to feel Yami's hand run through his hair but it didn't stop him from tilting his head and moving closer to the males' lips.

'There you are' Yugi and Yami jumped from each other and turned to see Heba at the other end 'We found the end, come on'.

Yugi and Yami didn't take any time dawdling, they followed Heba out of the mirror house with red blushes on their faces, not repeating the moment to each other or Heba when he questioned.

* * *

><p>Once the date was over Atemu and Heba left Yami to take Yugi home on his own, the two teens walked down the streets in silence before they came to the game shop. The two stared up at each other; a word of silence went passed them.<p>

'Well…it was nice spending time with you' Yami spoke up.

'Mmm…it was…interesting' Yugi added.

Some more silence passed between them 'Well…I'll see you…at school'.

'Yeah…school…'

Yami then gave Yugi a small wave before turning and leaving, Yugi waved after Yami and watched him disappear before groaning and hitting his head.

'Kill me now! Kill me now!' He shouted to the sky before entering the game shop.

******************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Of course for a better picture of Yugi's clothes you'll have to find my picture!'

Diao: 'You mean on DA?'

Me: 'Damn you!'

Agil: 'They were so close!'

Me: 'And yet so far!'

Diao: 'Oh jeez…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Biggest sleepover ever!

Me: 'I'm so tempted to be naughty, but I'll restrain myself for the time being'.

Diao: 'What on earth are you talking about?'

Me: 'Oh wouldn't you know'.

Chapter 10-Biggest sleepover ever!

It was no surprise that after school Yugi was dragged back to Heba's house to do some modelling, he was just glad that Yami wasn't with them this time as he was wearing a girl's school uniform. A red blush filled his cheeks as Heba took pictures and then looked at him lovingly.

'Oh Yugi! You're like a dream come true!' Heba danced on the spot 'Oh I'm in heaven!'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Umm…Heba…do you think that people…would want to walk around in a girls school uniform…do you?'

Heba then smirked 'Who's to say this one is for public use? Someone might have…vivid fantasies and I shall provide them!'

Yugi sighed and hung his head "I've lowered myself to a porn model" Yugi thought with an embarrassed blush.

'Heba' They looked up to see Atemu opening the door, he stared at Yugi as the teen hung his head and fiddled with the rim of the skirt, Yugi didn't even want to start and think what Atemu must've thought as he turned to Heba 'Remember not to get too carried away, still on for tonight?'

'Yep!' Heba then stood on tiptoe to place a small kiss on Atemu's lips 'Now go do some doctor work! I don't want you turning around and saying that you have work to do instead'.

'I won't I won't' Atemu then turned to Yugi 'Nice outfit'.

Yugi crimsoned 'Y-Yeah' He stuttered and watched as Atemu walked out 'H-Heba…please say I can change now'.

'Of course' Heba then hummed before picking up another outfit and handing it to Yugi 'Here, try this on'.

'Yes…' Yugi slipped behind the screen and didn't waste any time slipping out of the school uniform and into the other outfit.

'It's odd not having Yami here' Heba sighed 'And I had such good ideas for you two…you don't mind posing with Yami next time right?'

'I guess not'.

Heba then smirked 'Oh what's this? You're so easy to agree with when Yami's involved, do I detect a small crush?' Silence passed between them before Heba squealed 'I was right! Yugi that's so cute!'

'I didn't say I did!' Yugi protested 'Am! Was! Whatever! I don't like Yami…not in that sense…'

'Aww, but you're blushing so much' Yugi jumped to see Heba peeking round the screen 'It's alright you know, if Yami wasn't related to me I'd be all over him; but alas I have someone even better'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked down at the dungarees he held in his hands 'I…well Yami…does have some good points…about him'.

'AWWW!' Heba then leapt at Yugi and hugged him tightly, catching the teen off 'That's so cute! I'm sure Yami likes you back! Let's ask him now!'

'No!' Yugi wriggled his way out and looked down 'I-I…wh-what if he doesn't like me? T-Then I'll look stupid a-and…i-it'll…'

Heba smiled and walked over patting his shoulder 'You know, I was always told this story when I was in your situation'.

Yugi raised his brow 'W-What story?'

'There's these three guys' Heba explained 'One has all the money he could ever ask for, but he soon becomes greedy and paranoid and locks himself away with his money. The other, has perfect health, but soon his wife and children become ill and they die and he wishes he could've had something else and fills himself with regret' Heba then smiled 'And the other, was a dreamer. And all he asked for was to have his dreams and loves so he could make his own way into the world, it was tough but fair and he got what he wanted'.

Yugi then raised his brow 'A-And the point of the story?' He questioned.

'I don't know' Heba admitted with a giggle 'But it was a funny story nonetheless' Heba then left Yugi behind the screen 'Come on Yugi! I'm not going to change you!'

Yugi groaned but quickly slipped into the dungarees Heba gave him and walked out to have more pictures taken of him.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat next to Joey when Friday came around, it didn't surprise the teen that by the end of the week Joey's book was filled with doodles that he insisted to show Yugi, and as Yugi didn't care much for the lessons either he often took Joey's offer up and the two sniggered between each other.<p>

They quickly packed up their belongings and walked out; Yugi then looked up to see Yami walking ahead as Joey chatted on about something the teen. He bit his lip before he jogged on ahead 'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'Hmm? What's wrong?'

'Uhh…I-I was just' Yugi stammered as his hands fumbled together 'D-Do you w-want an s-sleepover a-at mine?' Yugi questioned but immediately cringed.

There was a moment of silence passing between them and Yugi had the urge to occasionally look up but he didn't dare.

'Sure' Yami agreed making Yugi twitch 'When do you want me?'

'S-Saturday' Yugi mumbled.

'Alright. I'll see you there then' Yami turned and walked off, giving Yugi one last wave as he walked off.

Joey caught up with Yugi and looked at his blushed shocked friend 'You okay?' Joey asked.

'W-What did I just do?' Yugi stuttered.

'I think you just asked Yami to sleep over' Joey replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Yugi regretted asking Yami to sleep over, his grandfather had no reason to object to it though scolded Yugi lightly for he should've asked his grandfather first. Yugi was in his room and tidied it away as he made his room acceptable for Yami to enter, Yugi sat on his bed with sigh as he held head in his hands and thought about being in a worse situation than the current situation.<p>

Though the only thing he could think off was Heba asking him to pose in revealing underwear. Which made him shiver in thought.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang which made Yugi jump up and hurry down to the door before answering it, he gave a small blush when his eyes met Yami and smiled 'H-Hey…'

'Hey Yugi, I'm not early am I?' Yami questioned as he picked up on Yugi's nervous state.

'N-No it-it's fine' Yugi stuttered and stood aside to let Yami walk inside.

Yami slipped out of his shoes and smiled at Yugi 'You know, this is the first time I think I've really been in your house'.

Yugi gave a small laugh as he shut the door 'I-I think it is…h-how odd'.

'Well it can change here' Yami smiled and turned when he saw Solomon walking closer, he gave a small bow 'Hello again Mr. Mutou'.

'It's nice to see you again Yami' Solomon replied with a smile 'I hope you'll have a good time here'.

'I'm sure I will' Yami smiled and turned to Yugi 'Won't we Yugi?'

'Yeah' Yugi then shuffled to the stairs 'I-I'll show you my room then…'

Yugi lead Yami up the stairs and into his small room, it was only when the male was in his room that he realised how untidy and pathetic it looked. Yugi bit his lip and turned to Yami as he slipped his bag off and inspected Yugi's room.

'Uhh…s-sorry about…i-it being so small' Yugi stammered nervously.

'It's fine' Yami reassured and turned to Yugi to show a smile 'I like it. It represents you'.

'Because it's full of toys or because it's small?' Yugi chuckled but quickly looked off as Yami ended up staring at him 'S-So…umm…'

'Oh' Yami opened his bag and took out some papers 'Heba told me to give these to you' He explained and handed him the papers.

'What is it?' Yugi questioned as he skimmed through them, but he could quickly gather what the male wanted with them.

'Heba said he wanted to pass them through you' Yami then frowned in thought 'He said…you're like his…executive something a rather. But he said he wanted you to look through these and tell him what you think of them'.

Yugi glanced at the papers; drawings of rough outfits Heba wanted to make with notes and different pattern styles leading off from the main design. Yugi held them and smiled up at Yami before walking over to his desk and setting them down there.

'I'll look at them later' Yugi then turned to Yami 'Right now; I have you to worry about'.

'I don't mind' Yami reassured.

'Don't be silly!' Yugi hurried over and took hold of his hand to pull him out 'Let's go play a game yeah?'

Yami watched Yugi before smirking 'Did you see the Easter bunny special?' Yami questioned.

Yugi blushed lightly 'Yes. Yes I did' Yugi answered and continued to pull the chuckling Yami away.

* * *

><p>After the dinner that was offered Yami was allowed to take a shower in their bathroom while Yugi sorted the bed out for Yami and look through Heba's pictures he sent. Yami dried himself off when he was finished with the shower, pulling on some pants so he was acceptable to be seen around the house before he gathered the rest of his clothes and tried to dry his hair which was proving difficult. He opened the door and walked in.<p>

'Sorry I took-' Yami then stopped and smiled when he saw Yugi.

Yugi laid sprawled out on his bed with the papers laid over his stomach as he fell asleep, he gave a small sigh and nuzzled his arm which laid next to him cutely. Yami chuckled and dropped his clothes on the sleeping bag that was his and moved closer to Yugi, he tilted his head and brushed the bangs out of Yugi's face to see his cute sleeping face more clearly. He smiled lightly before sitting on the bed next to Yugi and leaning over so he could place his lips on Yugi's.

It was only meant to be a small kiss, but feeling the soft touch under his own lips made him want to kiss Yugi more; which is what he did. Yugi fluttered his eyes lightly at the warm touch at his lips only to open his eyes and crimson.

Both of them had opened their eyes at the same time, staring at each other while their lips still remained attached to one another.

Yami pulled away first, the two staring at each other in complete silence until Yami moved off of Yugi making the teen squeak and curl up as his face burned crimson.

'I'm finished in the bathroom' Yami said as he slipped into his sleeping bag 'In case you wanted it'.

'N-No I-I'm fine' Yugi stammered and quickly turned out the lights before crawling into his own bed and curling up 'N-Night Y-Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi…'

Yugi sighed and hugged his body "He kissed me! He really did! B-But it only makes things weirder!" Yugi gave a small groan as he curled up into a tight ball before falling asleep.

*********************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'We don't want to know what'll happen to Yugi in the middle of the night'.

Diao: 'Don't give the fans ideas'.

Agil: 'What'll happen?'

Me: 'You see Agil, when two men love each other very much-'

Diao: 'Stop it right there you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Hot springs

Me: 'I think…after this story I'm going to draw Yugi and Heba in all of these clothes'.

Diao: 'You're so weird…'

Me: 'I know'.

Chapter 11-Hot springs

Yugi awoke one morning to the doorbell ringing, he groaned and looked at the clock to see the early hours tick away. Another groan left Yugi as he slipped out of his bed and trudged down the stairs to the game shop and opened the door.

'Good morning Yugi!' Heba exclaimed with a giggle and did a small peace sign 'I hope you're all packed!'

'Packed?' Yugi questioned and rubbed his eyes 'Heba it's six in the morning…'

'I know!' he then stepped aside and turned to the car that was parked in the road with Atemu at the wheel 'We're going out! Didn't Yami tell you?'

Yugi blushed to a light pink and glanced away; Yugi and Yami had hardly spoken to each other since their kiss at the sleepover, embarrassment was too great for them. Yugi rubbed his neck and shook his head.

'D-Didn't say anything to me' Yugi mumbled 'B-But why so early?'

'Because it takes forever to get there' Heba replied and brushed his clothes; only then did Yugi realise what he was wearing. A white polo shirt with pink edges and a matching pink skirt that was tight around his legs, white sneakers on his feet.

Yugi looked up and down him before facing him 'Where are we supposed to be going?' He dared to ask.

'Hot springs!' Heba proclaimed 'So get changed-oh!' He then held out a bag to Yugi 'Where this!'

Yugi took the bag and peeked into it before handing it back 'No way!'

'Come on! We'll match!'

'No!'

Heba sighed and took the bag 'Fine' He then held out another bag with a grin 'You have to wear this then'.

Yugi took it and peeked into it 'Alright. How long are we going to go for?'

'Just the weekend'.

'Alright, well let me explain to grandpa and…get changed, then I'll be out'.

'Don't be too long Yugi'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and shut the door again before climbing up the stairs to try and convince his grandfather.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back out half an hour later; he was dressed in some blue dungarees that was rolled up to his knees and one strap hanging off his shoulder with a white shirt underneath and long white socks covering his legs. He sighed and locked the door behind him; surprised that his grandfather let him go, but by saying it was an accident helped a lot.<p>

Heba was by the car and casually talking to Atemu, he looked up when he saw Yugi moving towards them and smiled, opening the back door for him.

'Come on Yugi' Heba cheered as Yugi got closer 'You can sit in the back with Yami'.

'What?' Yugi questioned before he was shoved in and sat in the backseat with Yami next to him.

Yugi crimsoned to a dark red and sat himself properly, quickly glancing at the male before looking out the window and watching Heba dance round to the other side of the car.

'Good morning' Yami spoke quietly.

'M-Morning' Yugi stammered and looked up as Heba sat in the passenger seat and gave a happy sigh.

'We're all here, let's go have some fun!'

Atemu only shook his head and started the ignition; he pulled the car out back into the road and started to drive off. Yugi and Yami stayed silent through the journey, looking anywhere else but each other and not speaking to one another. Atemu was more focused on driving and Heba was reading something that Yugi wasn't sure what, but from the sounds of the questions he could guess.

'Hey Yugi' Heba turned to him 'Let's go in the hot springs yeah?'

'Sure' Yugi agreed.

Heba faced the front again and silence passed them again before Heba turned to Yugi again 'Hey Yugi, let's go in the sauna too right?'

'Sure'.

Heba turned back to Yugi after a few moments of silence 'Let's play cards when we get there yeah?'

'Uhh…sure' Yugi rolled his eyes lightly.

* * *

><p>Their drive was a long hours' drive until they reached their destination, Yugi glanced up at the resort; it was a very old building with grey tiles and white walls, Yugi could see steam from the hot springs rise up over the walls and into the air, just the thought of being in a hot spring made him feel warm.<p>

'Let's go Yugi!' Heba jumped out of the car after Atemu parked it and twirled around 'I wanna go in the hot spring first!'

Yugi smiled and followed Heba's lead, leaving the car and taking his small bag with him as the two walked into the building. They were greeted by the hostesses and were lead to a room where they could leave their bags and change into yukatas, Yugi wore a light blue yukata while Heba chose the most colourful one-it being red and white mixed in with each other like water ripples-Atemu wore a plain white yukata and Yami settled with a black and red stripped yukata.

Heba giggled and twirled around before gasping 'Oh my!'

'W-What is it?' Yugi questioned worriedly.

'How could I forget?'

'Forget what Heba?' Atemu probed.

'I should've done a costume based around a kimono!' Heba squealed 'Yugi would look so cute in it!'

Yugi sighed and hung his head but yelped when Heba grabbed his hand and dragged him away 'Me and Yugi are going to the hot springs now! See you later handsome!'

Yugi blushed lightly as Heba lead him down the corridors; they greeted the people they passed before they found an empty hot spring to bathe in. They stripped from their yukatas and tied a small towel around their waists, Yugi stepped into the hot water and gave a shiver before sitting down and sighing happily, the small stinging sensation on his body meant nothing to him.

'It's great yeah?' Heba questioned as he sat next to Yugi.

'Mmm' Yugi hummed 'So nice and peaceful…'

'Yeah' Heba then smirked and scooted closer to Yugi 'They say that heat from hot springs is so great that it makes the reproduction system in people active'.

Yugi crimsoned 'A-Active?'

'Uh huh' Heba sat back comfortably against the rocks 'Guys start getting boners, people start doing it in hot springs, very common'.

'I-I see' Yugi unconsciously close his legs tightly and look off 'D-Does it really o-or are you making this up to embarrass me?'

'Hmm…we'll find out won't we?' Heba sighed 'I hope Atemu catches up; if I do get needy I want him to sort me out, not you-no offense'.

'N-None taken' Yugi mumbled and shifted his legs some more "I-If I get needy…w-will Yami sort me out?" Yugi's blush deepened but he quickly shook his head "No! If I think about sex then I'll for sure get needy!"

'What's wrong Yugi?' Heba queried slyly 'Are you thinking about a certain someone?'

'N-No!' Yugi turned away from Heba to hide his blushed face 'I-I was just…n-nothing…'

'Oohh, you best watch yourself, you don't want to walk around with a hard one'.

Yugi gave a small groan at Heba's laughing but the two left it at that; Heba making odd comments about steam and sex, and Yugi trying to block all images and thoughts about sex out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Heba spent an hour or more in the hot spring before Heba declared they must try the sauna and hurried off to find Atemu to join them, leaving Yugi wandering around the building looking for the sauna. He gave small hellos to people he passed, too shy to ask for help, but soon he didn't need to.<p>

'Oh, here it is' Yugi looked up at the sign that said sauna and opened the door to the sauna.

Yugi crimsoned as Yami looked up and smiled 'Oh, hey Yugi'.

'H-Hi' Yugi stuttered and shuffled in before shutting the door behind him 'U-Umm…'

'You can come in' Yami patted to a space next to him 'I'm waiting for Atemu to find Heba anyway'.

"What a coincidence" Yugi thought but slipped out of his yukata again and sat next to Yami, he kept himself tight to his body and looked at the rising steam 'I-I've never been in a sauna before…it's quite…w-warm right?'

'It is supposed to be a sauna' Yami joked lightly.

Yugi chuckled and nodded 'Y-Yeah…' He bit his lip and looked off 'C-Can I try to do some steam?'

'Sure. Help yourself'.

Yugi smiled and reached out to pick some water up in the jug before tipping it onto the coal, it hissed furiously and let out clouds of steam into the room. Yugi giggled lightly and sat back as sweat started to form over his skin.

'Maybe I should bring grandpa next time, he might like coming here' Yugi mused to himself.

'You can always tell him it'll help his skin' Yami joked.

'I think if I said that I'd be grounded for sure' Yugi smiled and sat back, but blushed as soon as his eyes met Yami's body.

The towel was very low on Yami's body, revealing a lot of bare skin on his leg-and he had them open no less-sweat was running over his skin and around his muscles, Yugi wasn't sure if he had seen such perfect muscles but he was staring at them that moment. Yugi licked his lips, the urge to leap at the male grew, and it was only when he hung his head in shame he realised why.

With a squeak Yugi quickly turned away from Yami and covered his legs frantically, Yami glanced at him with a raised brow 'Are…you okay Yugi?'

'Fine! Fine!' Yugi reassured frantically 'J-Just umm…uhh…'

'You sure?'

'P-Perfectly'.

Silence passed between them and every quiet second only drove Yugi insane, he bit his lip and glanced at Yami who was sitting quite casually and unaware of Yugi's eagerness, Yugi bit his lip more but couldn't stop his voice.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami turned to him 'Yeah?'

With a flushed face Yugi moved closer to Yami, wrapping his arms around the older males' neck and inclining his head towards Yami.

'We're here!' Heba shouted before opening the door 'Sorry we took so long'.

Heba and Atemu watched as the two jumped apart from each other with crimson faces and said nothing, Heba smirked 'Oh? Did the steam finally get to your reproductive systems eh?'

'No!' Yugi whined and crossed his legs to hide his embarrassment 'I-I mean don't say such silly things!'

* * *

><p>Soon the evening came round for the group, Atemu sat on a chair and watched the three of them play a game of cards; Heba sat between Yugi and Yami as they focused on their hands. Atemu rested his head on his hand and smiled lightly.<p>

'Who's winning so far?' Atemu asked.

'Me!' Heba proclaimed with a giggle and set his hand down to show the two confused teens 'See?'

They looked at it 'I guess Heba's the winner then' Yami raised his brow 'In some weird way'.

Heba giggled before standing up 'Well night night everyone'.

They looked up at him 'A bit early for sleep isn't it Heba?' Yugi questioned and looked at the clock 'Only half eight…'

'Well Atemu promised me an early night' Heba giggled as the older male stood up from his seat 'I'm sure you two would want an early night as well, wouldn't want to disturb the other in the night would you?'

Yugi then blushed 'W-We're sharing a room?'

'Of course, two rooms; me and Atemu one room you and Yami in the other' Heba smiled as Atemu put his arm around Heba 'See you in the morning'.

Yugi and Yami watched them walk out, not believing they had been fooled so easily as to share the room with each other. But they were more surprised they didn't see it coming as Heba practically forced the two to go on the weekend trip.

When it was later Yugi and Yami decided to head to their room and settle down for the night, Yugi was curled up under his covers and tried his best not to look at Yami, it took a lot of his will power to do so but he managed to stayed curled in the darkness.

"Just…don't think of him" Yugi thought "If I don't think of Yami, I won't get tempted to look at him. Just don't think-damnit I'm thinking of him!" Yugi inwardly cursed himself and held tighter to the sheets.

'You awake Yugi?'

Yugi twitched but answered 'U-Uh huh'.

'Good' Yugi then blushed when he realised Yami was next to him and leaning over him 'We need to talk'.

"For the love of god Yami don't look at me with those eyes when you're so close!" Yugi then lowered his eyes "Those…beautiful eyes…"

'Do you like me?'

Yugi squeaked loudly as the question brought him out of his thoughts and he crimsoned heavily 'W-Well I-I-'

'Because I like you. A lot' Yami then looked away 'I'm…sorry if I upset you…or anything when I kissed you…I-I just…s-saw you sleeping and…I-I don't know my judgement got the better of me'.

Yugi stared up at Yami plainly, holding the sheets tightly in his hands he nodded 'Y-Yeah…m-me too…' Yugi mumbled shyly and looked down at the sheets 'I-I…like you also…'

They stared at each other for a few silent moments before leaning closer to each other, their lips at the ready before they met and took them into a kiss; small hums left their throats as their arms wrapped around each other tightly in a small embrace.

* * *

><p>Heba sighed as he rested on Atemu's chest, stroking over his chest 'Well, it looks like everything's gone good yes?'<p>

Atemu looked down at the smaller male 'You think so?'

'I know so'.

'How do you know they're going to get together though?'

'Well that's easy' Heba shifted over slightly so his body laid over Atemu's body and crossed his arms over so he could rest his chin on them 'Because they're Yugi and Yami, it's easy to tell that they're going to get together if you can read them properly'.

'Hmm…I don't believe that'.

Heba then dropped his mouth open 'And this coming from the doctor who has to read people? I feel insulted!'

'I'm sorry' Atemu apologised and ran his hand through Heba's hair 'But what if they don't make it up though?'

Heba hummed in thought and leaned his head into the touch 'Umm…we can…throw a sex party!' Heba giggled at the thought 'Oh their faces would be so funny! At least we'll be the more mature out of the two'.

'I hope you won't brag about this so soon' Atemu tapped his nose.

'Duh!' Heba rolled his eyes 'I won't tell anyone until like two weeks, I just hope I'll be able to walk tomorrow'.

'You will' Atemu reassured and kissed his lips lovingly to which he responded to.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Me: 'They finally got together!'

Diao: 'Was the hot spring necessary?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Is the steam thing true?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Diao: 'Are you saying yes for the hell of it?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Turn

Me: 'I feel so mean'.

Diao: 'Why?'

Me: 'Because there wasn't enough research information! I could totally get this wrong!'

Chapter 12-Turn

Heba stood by the car with his suitcase in his hands as he hummed a small tune for himself while waiting for Yugi and Yami to come to the car, Heba looked up when he heard Yugi's laugh and saw the two teens walk out as they talked happily to each other, Heba grinned and turned to Atemu who sat in the car.

'I told you so' Heba boasted.

'Alright, alright' Atemu waved a dismissive hand 'You win'.

Heba giggled and looked up as the teens got close enough so Heba could speak to them 'So you ready to go? Got everything packed? You didn't leave any loose clothes behind'.

Yugi blushed slightly and shook his head 'W-We have everything'.

'Alright let's go home then' Heba skipped round the back of the car and put his suitcase in the trunk with Yugi and Yami following him 'Shame there ain't a screen in the car eh? You two could have a private moment in the back'.

Yugi flushed up red 'Heba!'

'I'm sure we can wait when we get home' Yami remarked.

Yugi then turned to him 'Yami!'

Heba laughed and quickly skipped to the front of the car and slipped into the passenger seat. Yugi mumbled to himself as he and Yami sat in the back, trying not to say anything that would start Heba off in another perversion comment.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since their small trip to the hot springs and Yugi couldn't have been anymore happier, he was still in the relationship with Yami and as the days went by it only got better. He loved Yami, and he was sure Yami felt the same way; they were perfect for each other.<p>

Yugi was enjoying a weekend with his friend, like so many other times Joey had challenged Yugi to a fighting game so the two teens were sat in Yugi's rooms, controllers in their hands as they pushed buttons and fought competitively with each other. It came to an end with a groan from Joey and a cheer from Yugi.

'Yes! I beat you Joey!' Yugi taunted.

'I get it!' Joey then turned to Yugi and got him in a headlock before ruffling his hair 'But I'm gonna screw that head of yours!'

'Ah! Joey get off!' Yugi growled as he made an attempt to push Joey's arm off from his neck.

Yugi then perked when he heard his phone ring and slipped out from Joey's grip to pounce on his phone, he smiled when he read Yami's number and quickly answered it 'Hey Yami' He then blinked 'Oh…Heba, why have you got Yami's phone…?'

Joey played the game for a few moments before turning to Yugi and seeing his plain and pale face as he held the phone to his ear, Joey tilted his head in curiosity 'Yug…you okay?'

Yugi shook his head shakily as tears ran down his face, Joey then stood up and was about to ask what was wrong before Yugi dropped the phone and turned to Joey, holding him helplessly as he cried into his chest, Joey could only hold Yugi and wait for him to calm down before asking what had happened.

* * *

><p>Heba looked up as he heard the sliding doors on the hospital part, seeing Yugi run in he stood up and quickly caught the teen as he panted in Heba's chest. Heba had faint tear stains down his face as he held Yugi tightly, knowing that Yugi had also been crying.<p>

'Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry' Heba whimpered and hugged him tightly.

'I-Is he alright?' Yugi asked quietly.

'I-I don't know, Atemu has gone to the other doctors but I don't know…'

Yugi sniffled some more as tears began to roll down his cheek, Heba then hugged Yugi tighter and stroked his hair 'Sshh, it's alright, Yami's going to be fine, he's a tough guy you know that'.

Yugi gave a nod but still persisted to cry, and when Heba saw his tears he also began crying and the two had to sit down in the spare chairs to calm themselves down. It was a few minutes later when Heba looked up he spotted Atemu walking towards them, Heba gasped and then jumped up onto his feet, and once hearing Heba gasped Yugi also did the same thing and jumped up onto his feet. Atemu walked close to them, seeing their wet faces he sighed and pulled his sleeve up to dry their tears.

'H-How is he Atemu?' Yugi asked shakily 'I-Is he…?'

'No. Well…yes' Yugi then gasped 'But not in a permanent coma'.

Yugi blinked 'W-What?'

'It doesn't look like it was that bad of a hit…he'll probably be unconscious for a few days to recover…other than that we're not entirely sure how he is'.

'B-But he'll be…fine right?' Yugi questioned again.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'We don't know'.

Yugi nodded weakly and fiddled with his hands 'C-Can I see him?'

'Sure, I'll show you the way' Atemu turned to Heba before giving him a reassuring hug and leading Yugi into the hospital maze.

It was only a few corridors away until they got to Yami's room, Yugi was told to wait as Atemu hurried off to find someone and ask if Yugi could go visit. The teen just stood and stared through the window at Yami's still and lifeless looking body, Yugi then looked up when he felt Atemu's hand on his shoulder.

'You're allowed' Atemu said before looking at the window 'Want me to come in?'

Yugi shook his head and shuffled to the door to let himself in; a small beep could be heard from Yami's machines and only became more annoying as Yugi approached him, wires and pads stuck to his chest and arms where bruises scattered his once perfect skin, a breathing mask was over his mouth to help him breath in his sleep. Yugi wasn't sure how he should've felt; happy that he was alive at least, or terrified that this happened to his boyfriend.

Some more tears left Yugi's eyes as he reached down shakily to hold his hand and kiss the top of it, closing his eyes as he felt the faint warm feeling on his skin.

'I won't leave you' Yugi whispered and nuzzled his hand 'I'll stay by you until you wake up…and I know you will soon…you wouldn't…leave me'.

Yugi then sobbed into more tears as he pulled up a chair to sit on and kept Yami's hand firmly in his and cried over it, praying with every last hope he had that Yami would make it.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'I'm not evil'.

Diao: 'Your chapter proved you wrong'.

Agil: 'Yeah…'

Me: 'But I didn't kill him so I'm not evil'.

Diao: 'You could do next chapter'.

Me: 'Damnit!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Temporary legs

Me: Humming.

Diao: 'Please don't sing happily while writing this'.

Me: 'Who said I was?'

Chapter 13-Temporary legs

Yugi was resting his head on Yami's bed, his eyes tightly closed as he slept peacefully by Yami's side; every day that week Yugi had come to sit by Yami's side and wait for him to wake up. His hand was always around Yami's, never letting go of it for a moment.

Yugi then mumbled something in his sleep, fluttering his eyes open Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around and gasping.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi stuttered.

'Hey Yugi' Yami smiled and reached out to stroke Yugi's chin 'You had me really worried'.

'I had you worried!' Yugi then pounced on top of him and hugged him tightly 'You were to get me worried! Don't ever scare me again okay?'

'It's a promise'.

Yugi groaned as he mumbled Yami's name, his real eyes opening as he looked around the hospital room, Yami wasn't awake and standing he was still in his bed unconscious. Yugi gave a heavy sigh and sat himself up to stretch his body out of sleep, he had just dreamt it all up, but he wished that it would be real.

Yugi then looked to Yami's hand and watched it curl slightly, Yugi blinked before looking up to Yami who's eyes weakly started to flutter, Yugi quickly pinched himself to make sure that he was awake before leaning over Yami so he could see Yugi when he could open his eyes more.

'Yami! Can you hear me?' Yugi asked as tears started to fall from his face, Yami gave a weak groan as he tried to open his eyes fully 'It's me, Yugi, can you hear me? I'll get you a doctor, just wait here'.

Yugi then hurried out of the room, looking for a doctor to tend to the woken Yami.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi returned to the hospital after school, he was sure after a day's rest Yami was much more recovered to talk properly with Yugi and be aware of it; Yugi gave a shaky sigh as he walked through the corridors.<p>

Once Yami had woken up they made sure that they had checked every part of him, and once Yami was aware of where he was and what was going on he commented on not being able to feel his legs, it was then said that Yami's lower spine was damaged and he couldn't walk. It wasn't going to be a permanent; they say that Yami's spinal cord was damaged and that once he got therapy to help get strength back he'd walk but how long it would be was unsure.

Yugi then came to Yami's room, poking his head round the door he saw the male laying on his bed reading a magazine without noticing that Yugi was there. Yugi bit his lip before knocking on the door to catch his attention, Yami glanced up and smiled at Yugi who walked closer.

'Hey Yugi' They shared a small kiss 'How you doing?'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I was going to ask you that'.

'I'm fine, a little bored but hey it's a hospital, what do you expect?' Yami then looked up at him 'They said that in a few more days I'll be let out, I guess that's a good thing right?'

'Yes' Yugi smiled and sat down on the bed next to him 'I've missed you so much at school; will you still be doing that therapy thing?'

'Oh yeah, like every day, but they said that a few years I should be walking again'.

Yugi's eyes softened 'Years…wow that's…kind of a bummer…'

'Yeah but, I'm kinda happy with that' Yami reached down to hold Yugi's hand 'I mean, I could be stuck like this for the rest of my life…I'm sure a few years is better than that then forever right?'

'Yeah…I guess so' Yugi sighed 'I could've lost you you know'.

'Yeah…I could've lost you too' Yami lifted Yugi's hand up to kiss it 'But let's not think about it, it'll bring us down'.

'Okay' Yugi leaned closer 'Can I at least kiss you?'

Yami chuckled lightly 'Yugi, you don't need to ask me for a kiss, you can just do it and I'll be happy about it'.

Yugi giggled again and leaned close to place a faint kiss on Yami's lips, Yami kissed back lightly before sighing lightly and laying back 'I'm getting quite used to everyone fussing over me, I might do this on a regular basis'.

'Don't even joke about it! You'd give me heart attacks all the time!'

Yami laughed at the thought and shook his head 'Alright, for your sake I won't'.

* * *

><p>The week past by quickly and the hospital allowed Yami to go home, Yugi sat in the car next to Atemu as they drove to the hospital; Atemu offered to go seeing he knew more about the medical system and would give Yami a stern warning if he messed around. Yugi went on ahead of Atemu as he took out the wheelchair ready for Yami; Yugi peeked into Yami's room and knocked on the door.<p>

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted and walked over.

'Oh hey Yugi, my ride home is with you huh?' Yami smiled and sat himself up 'Where's Atemu?'

'He'll be here in a minute…talking with the doctors probably'.

Yami chuckled lightly 'Well I know all I need to know; keep up with the programmes and you'll be better in short'.

'Yeah…' Yugi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek 'Well let's hope it's very soon! I wouldn't want you to be in pain for a long time'.

'Pain? Yugi I can't feel anything'.

'Oh yeah…'

Yami laughed lightly and patted Yugi's head before looking up to see Atemu walking in with the wheelchair 'Hey Yami, you ready to go?'

'Yeah' Yami scooted closer to the edge of the bed and with the help of Atemu managed to get seated in the wheelchair, Yami moved himself to sit comfortably before frowning 'Not the remote control one?'

'Yami you have arms' Atemu scolded 'Use them'.

'So cruel' Yami mumbled as he reached down to move the wheels 'Hey, maybe I can take up basketball, you know the ones you see on TV, that'll be fun'.

'I didn't think you could play basketball' Yugi commented.

'I can't' Yami gave a laugh as he followed them out 'Man it's so low down; even Yugi's taller than me! I bet you like that though right?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I haven't thought of it like that'.

'Well you should do' Yami then turned to Atemu 'Mum and dad said that they've turned the house more to my needs' Yami smirked 'How does it look?'

'It looks fine' Atemu replied 'It won't be a permanent thing so they'll be able to get rid of it'.

'They haven't gone over the top have they?' Yami questioned as they left the hospital 'I mean, I know they had like fits over me in hospital, but I don't want them to go too crazy'.

'No, not what I can see, they're taking it very well' Atemu opened the car door and helped Yami to sit in the backseat before taking the wheelchair and putting it in the boot.

'Good' Yami sighed and smiled as Yugi sat in the back with them 'I don't know if you know Yugi, but parents can be annoying when things happen'.

Yugi giggled lightly 'They just care is all' Yugi scooted closer so he sat next to Yami 'Like me, I think I'd go over the top too if I knew you were put in hospital and…stuff'.

'You mean you aren't now?'

Yugi laughed lightly and shook his head 'I meant if I was your father Yami. Of course I'm worried about you now'.

Yami chuckled 'Okay' They waited until Atemu took the car out onto the road before talking again 'Say Yugi, do you want to spend the night at mine?'

Yugi turned to him 'A-Are you sure? I mean maybe you want to…get used to…stuff or something'.

Yami smiled and waved a dismissive hand 'You make it sound like I'm completely useless, I'm sure I can pick things up quickly. How about this Friday? Sound good?'

'Umm…sure' Yugi smiled and nodded, glancing to Atemu who watched every now and then through the mirror 'I'd have to ask grandpa first though'.

'Sure' Yami smiled and leaned close to kiss Yugi on the forehead 'Now, tell me everything I've missed at school'.

Yugi nodded and then started to fill in with what Yami had missed at school, getting a smile or laugh at something funny, he watched Yami closely but couldn't help but feel sad at the sight of his boyfriend. But he managed to push it aside and carry on talking with Yami.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'I only have…two more chapters left and it's done!'

Diao: 'Feels a little quick for you don't it?'

Me: 'Yeah well…what'cha gonna do?'

Diao: 'Tempting…'

Agil: 'Diao don't do anything'.

Diao: 'Oh alright'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Reassurance

Me: 'Hmm…I feel a little…awkward writing about Yami being disable'.

Diao: 'You see Vann; this is why we don't let you write some plot twists'.

Me: 'Then why didn't you now?'

Chapter 14-Reassurance

Yugi stood outside of Yami's house when Friday came round; his grandfather had allowed Yugi to sleep over Yami's on that day and Yugi had regretted asking his elder, it wasn't that he hated Yami now for what had happened, he just felt awkward and confused at how he should act around Yami. Yami seemed carefree about his condition and Yugi and everyone else was happy about that, but Yugi was concerned about him being so happy, he didn't even seem concerned about his disability.

Yugi sighed and pushed it aside, if Yami was happy he should be happy as well. He sucked up a lung full of air and marched to the door and knocked on it, he rocked on his heels as he waited for someone to answer the door; he tapped his fingers against his bag strap.

The door opened and Yugi looked up at the woman who stood there, obviously Yami's mother 'Oh, you must be Yugi'.

'Yes…I'm Yugi…' Yugi repeated with a smile.

'It's very nice to meet you' She then stepped aside so Yugi could come in 'Please, come in'.

Yugi nodded and took her advice, stepping inside and slipping out of his shoes as he looked around the home, spotting the devices they added to help Yami in the home. Yugi glanced up at his mother and smiled once again.

'Yami's in the living room if you were wondering' She explained sweetly.

'Oh…' Yugi glanced to the living room and nodded 'Thank you' He then stepped aside so she could walk past him and he turned to the door that lead to the living room. Yami was sitting on the couch watching the TV, but when seeing Yugi at the door he looked up and smiled at him.

'Hey Yugi' Yami held out his hand to the teen to which Yugi moved closer to hold.

'Hey yourself' Yugi replied.

Yami smiled before pulling Yugi closer to kiss his lips, Yugi kissed back lightly before pulling away and showing a smile that he liked it 'I thought for a moment you wasn't going to come'.

Yugi raised his brow 'What made you think that?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders idly as he pulled Yugi to sit next to him 'I dunno…it feels like you've been ignoring me at school'.

'I-I haven't been ignoring you' Yugi half lied and fiddled with his pants idly.

'Yeah. I must be paranoid or something' Yami chuckled before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Yugi smiled and leaned into the attention for a little while, they talked to each other for a while before Yami decided to introduce Yugi to his parents properly, he got on well with the family yet still couldn't seem to be well with Yami.

* * *

><p>When it was later on that night, Yugi and Yami headed up to Yami's bedroom. They played a small card game between them and once they heard Yami's parents retire to their room Yugi got changed in pyjamas and sorted out the sleeping bag he was going to sleep in.<p>

'Hey Yugi' Yugi looked up to Yami who was already laid in his bed and patted to the spare space next to him.

Yugi burned up red at the thought of what Yami was hinting 'Y-Yami! Wh-What if someone h-heard us!'

Yami stared at Yugi before bursting out laughing and hugging his middle 'Oh Yugi! You're so funny!' Yugi gave a small pout at Yami's laughing 'I didn't mean that, I just thought you'd prefer sleeping in a bed is all'.

Yugi bit his lip but nodded nonetheless, he crawled over to Yami's bed and pulled himself up only to be brought into another kiss, he kissed back quickly before lying down next to Yami and letting the male pull him into a hug. Yugi gladly curled up around the male, but then shifted away slightly.

'What's wrong?' Yami asked as he pulled Yugi closer.

Yugi looked up at him 'What do you mean?'

'You've been…twitchy or something like that for a while. What's wrong?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi replied with a smile.

'Tell me or I'll be forced to tickle it out of you'.

Yugi bit his lip and hid his face in Yami's chest 'I-I'm worried about you…'

'About me? Why? I'm fine'.

'No. You're not' Yugi looked up at him again 'You…act like nothing is wrong but there is, you can't walk and you're acting like it's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Can't you be a little…serious about it for once!'

Yami stared at Yugi before reaching out to stroke his cheek 'Yugi…I'm sorry'.

'No…I didn't mean to sound nasty' Yugi quickly rubbed his eyes and hid his face in Yami's chest again 'I just…I could've lost you…'

'But you didn't' Yami held Yugi's hand and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'And…the reason I'm so happy is because it doesn't matter what I lose in my life, as long as I have you I'm good'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'You…shouldn't say things like that…until you're thirty…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami raised his brow 'Wasn't you the one who wanted me serious?'

'Y-Yeah…but it sounds like something…to say when you're older and stuff…'

Yami gave a light chuckle 'I suppose so' He then pulled Yugi over lightly so he rested more on him and held his face 'But I mean it. As long as I could kiss your lips, and stare into your eyes I'll be happy. And you?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I'm happy too…with you…I-I just feel so…scared…'

'Don't be' Yami reached up to kiss his forehead and stroke his hair 'I'm here to look after you'.

Yugi nodded and sighed as he ran his hands over Yami's chest 'I-I'm sorry…for being an idiot'.

'It's fine. I'm sorry for upsetting you' Yami smiled up and held his hand out to Yugi 'All better?'

Yugi looked at his hand and linked his own hand with Yami's 'I…I think so…'

'Good' Yami then covered his mouth as he yawned making Yugi giggle 'Damn I'm tired now'.

'Maybe we should sleep then' Yugi suggested and snuggled next to Yami, making sure to keep their hands locked together. Yugi fluttered his eyes shut and rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too' Yami whispered back and rested his head on Yugi's so they could both sleep peacefully together.

*******************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'Only one more chapter left'.

Diao: 'I think we all know what's gonna happen'.

Agil: 'I don't'.

Me: 'He doesn't'.

Diao: 'Oh…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Graduation

Me: 'Well now I just feel even guiltier'.

Diao: 'But you made him better!'

Me: 'But what about the real people who may not get better Diao? What about them!'

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 15-Graduation

Heba squealed when he heard the front door being opened, Atemu rolled his eyes with a small smile as he finished off some doctors notes and slipped off his jacket before going out to the hallway to see Heba hugging Yugi tightly while Joey and Yami sidled past them to walk in.

'Aww! You're such a growing boy!' Heba cooed.

'By like an inch in two years' Yugi mumbled in a depressing voice.

'Still! You're growing!'

'Yeah, you might reach normal height by the time you're forty' Joey joked before being introduced to Atemu by Yami.

Yugi gave him a glare but was dragged to Heba's room 'Come on Yugi, let's celebrate already! Adults! I can't believe it!'

'Yeah…kinda an odd thought though…'

'But it's still a good reason to celebrate' Heba then pushed him down to sit before turning to the blonde 'And Joey, Yugi told me you have a love for food, so I made extras for you'.

'Sweet!' Joey then dived into the space next to Yugi and began to eat making Yugi giggle.

'I'll go make some tea then, wait right here' Heba then skipped off out of the room to make some tea.

Yami sat on the other side of Yugi; the small teen turned to him and held his hand 'How are you feeling?'

'Achy but fine' Yami replied.

'Are you sure? Because you can say so, you know what the doctors say'.

'Yugi' Yami then held his cheek and kissed his lips lightly 'I'm fine. I'm sitting down now aren't I? So I'm taking it easy'.

Yugi sighed but couldn't argue against Yami with Joey and Atemu sitting right beside them 'Alright…but you better tell me if you're getting worse'.

'Yes mother'.

Yugi giggled and looked up as Heba walked in with a tray; he put it on the table before he settled on Atemu's lap and poured tea out for the five of them.

'So how was your last day of school?' Heba asked casually.

'Painful' Joey replied 'It was slow, boring and pointless; they should've just let us go! We weren't really learning anything'.

'Well at least we got to say goodbye to our teachers' Yugi pointed out as he took his tea from Heba.

'Yeah…goodbye and good riddance'.

'I got really upset on my last day' Heba then giggled and lifted his head up to see Atemu 'You bought me that graduation bear to cheer me up remember? It was so cute'.

'You deserved a present for being so good'.

'Oh Atemu…'

Yugi, Yami and Joey looked at each other as Heba and Atemu shared a small kiss, a sense of unease going over them at the happy couple embracing in front of them. Yugi quickly cleared his throat to stop himself blushing red and turned to Joey 'S-So Joey, what are you going to do now? I-I mean now we've left…'

'Hmm…I think I might work for a while' Joey answered as he grabbed some more snacks 'To pay off debts and all…then I might go to college. I'll be damned if I know what I'll study though'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'What about you two?' Heba asked turning to Yugi and Yami.

'We're hoping to go to college' Yugi then gave a small smile 'Though I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't take us…'

'Oohh!' Heba then bounced lightly in Atemu's lap 'You could do a modelling course! Then I can take pictures of you!'

'No' Yugi responded.

'Aww! 'Heba then stood up 'Actually, I need to measure you Yugi'.

'Measure me? Why?'

'Because I want to take more pictures of you!'

Yugi flushed up red as Joey sniggered 'I-I thought you finished your course!' Yugi defended rather flustered.

'Yeah but…it was so much fun and you were so cute! I just want to continue!'

Joey sniggered some more and nudged Yugi lightly 'Go on Yugi, you might get a wolf whistle from your boyfriend if you wear a frilly maid dress'.

Yugi crimsoned and hit Joey's arm making him laugh some more 'And Joey can try out' Heba added.

Joey then turned to him 'What?'

'I like blondes, they always look so good in costumes, and you're about Atemu's height so give it a go!'

'Uhh…I…'

'Go on Joey' Yugi persisted with a smirk as he dragged Joey to his feet 'Let's see the dresses first yes?'

'No!' Joey whined as he was dragged behind the screen while Heba handed them some clothes.

Yami laughed lightly and turned to his tea 'How does it feel without the wheelchair?' Atemu questioned casually.

'Weird' Yami replied 'I miss it…I liked being wheeled around, now I have to walk'.

'Lazy'.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to get changed, Heba giggled when he saw the two males walk out dressed up in tight black leather with chains around them and burning skulls on them. Joey pulled at his jacket and looked over his shoulder to see how it fitted to his body.

'Cute!' Heba squealed as he rummaged around in his bag.

'This ain't so bad' Joey commented as he flexed his arms.

'He pulls you in gently, trust me' Yugi mumbled as he pulled at his tight leather pants, trying to hide his outline of his crotch.

'Look up' Heba ordered.

Both of them did and there was a click as Heba took a picture and giggled 'Just wait till I show everyone! I know have two cute models to use!'

'What? I am not doing this' Joey stated.

Heba then looked up at him with large eyes, catching the light perfectly to make it look like he was on the verge of tears 'B-But why not? Y-You look so good…'

'Uhh…I-I just…'

Yugi giggled behind his hand 'Uh oh Joey, you don't want to make Heba cry'.

Joey started to panic, looking between Yugi and Heba before frowning 'Stop it!'

They all laughed and Yugi patted Joey's arm 'There, there Joey, it'll only last a few years. You'll survive'.

Joey gave a groan and ran his hand through his hair 'God help me…'

* * *

><p>Me: 'Well at least I did something good…finished the story!'<p>

Diao: 'Wait did you finish it so you can write the story about-'

Me: 'Don't spoil it!'

Diao: 'Fine. The one where Yugi is the idiot?'

Me: '…Yes'.

Diao: 'You sicken me. You're gonna laugh at the reviews aren't you?'

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Agil: 'Vann…shouldn't you be thanking people?'

Me: 'Oh yes. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope I'll see you in the next story'.

Agil: 'You won't be cruel in it…will you?'

Me: 'Maybe…'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'eHeb


End file.
